


Time Warp

by MDB2005



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDB2005/pseuds/MDB2005
Summary: Cross posted on KS Archive and Fanfiction.net. Now posting here as well. Response to Pre-Reform Vulcan Challenge. When the Enterpise is attacked while attempting to save Vulcan, things do not go as planned. Eventual Kirk/Spock. Mature content (explicit) M/M (slash), No beta, please excuse any errors. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters and make no money from this story. Reviews welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

Time Warp

Chapter 1

James Kirk

Star date 2258

USS Enterprise

Goddamn Vulcan. The bastard had been on Jim's ass since they had first met at Starfleet when he had been accused of cheating on the Kobayashi Maru. It hadn't mattered that the accusations had been true; it was the Vulcan's smug attitude that had made Jim's blood boil. Unwinnable scenario, his ass, the test was a cheat, plain and simple, nothing but an exercise in futility. Jim certainly had shown him. The feeling of victory hadn't lasted long though; as the Vulcan had crowded into his personal space, so close that Jim could make out the flecks of onyx dotting his dark brown irises, the pointed ears, ebony hair and broad shoulders were clearly visible. The Vulcan had stated that Jim of all people should understand the concept a no win scenario alluding to the events surrounding the USS Kelvin.

James T. Kirk may be many things, but a fool wasn't one of them. In fact, contrary to what many people believed, beneath the good looks, quick wit, and short temper a very clever mind lay hidden. Jim was tough. He had to be in order to survive. His father, George Kirk, perished before he was born during the Kelvin disaster and his mother, Winona, had left him and his older brother Sam with their Uncle Frank in Iowa while she decided to join Starfleet as a misguided tribute to her deceased husband.

Frank had been a mean bastard. He was an alcoholic and wasn't afraid to use corporal punishment when he deemed it necessary. He looked for any excuse to beat Sam and Jim often taking his frustrations at his own failures out on the boys. Sam had hauled ass outta there as soon as he could, leaving Jim behind to face their Uncle alone. One would imagine that after years of mistreatment, Jim would lose hope. However, Jim always did have a knack for surprising nearly everyone he met and Frank had been no exception. Jim could still remember the immense sense of satisfaction that he had gotten driving Frank's beloved corvette into the quarry in Iowa. By that time, Jim was a in his teens and big enough to defend himself. Rather than risk getting his ass handed to him, Frank had kicked Jim out and Jim had never looked back. He took odd jobs and made just enough to scrape by. It had been rough, but at least he was able to make his own choices and live his own life. Not that his choices were always the best, far from it. Jim smiled as he remembered the day that he had met Christopher Pike.

He had been a dive bar near the Riverside shipyard. He had been looking for a good time and to hopefully get lucky. There were a bunch of Starfleet cadets hanging around and he had spotted an attractive exotic beauty amongst them. She was stunning with long raven hair and flawless mocha skin. He had made his way over and started flirting, though by then he was more than a little drunk. Jim probably should have learned by then, if his experience with Frank was anything to go by, at least, that alcohol more often than not led to nothing but trouble. That hadn't deterred him though and Jim had been goaded into a fight by three other male cadets who were jealous of the attention he had been getting from the young female, who he now knew to be Nyota Uhura. Jim had fought like a man possessed but three to one were not good odds even for him and eventually it was Pike who had broken up the brawl.

Pike was persuasive; Jim had to give him credit for that. Jim was smart enough to know when he was being manipulated but had listened regardless to Pike's urging him to join Starfleet. Pike had looked him in the eye and said that he had the brains to do anything wanted and then outright challenged him to out do his father rather than live in his shadow for the rest of his life. The line that had really stuck with him and cemented his decision to go had been Pike calling him the "only genius level repeat offender in the Midwest." While Jim had an almost instinctive distrust of anything having to do with the Federation, the organization that had taken both of his parents from him, he couldn't deny that there was a real opportunity there. One that was much more promising than anything that he could ever hope to find in Riverside, Iowa. So Jim had done as he always had, and made a snap decision on a whim. He'd sold his few possessions including his bike and hopped a shuttle to San Francisco where he met Dr. Leonard McCoy on his way to Starfleet Academy.

He and Bones had become fast friends on that trip. He still laughed to this day when he remembered that the doctor had admitted that he had a terrible fear of flying. Jim had attempted to distract him by asking him about his past. He had learned that McCoy had just been through a messy divorce and that his wife had taken "everything but his bones" leading to the nickname which Jim gave him much to his dismay. Despite the doctor's quick smile and southern charm, Jim was able to sense the pain behind the bravado especially when he talked about how much he missed his daughter Jo. After all, Jim knew a thing or two about how to hide ones pain behind a joke and a smile. Jim had shared a few sips from a flask and they had made it to Starfleet in one piece much to McCoy's surprise after sharing more personal details than Jim had initially set out to.

They had gone through Starfleet together as classmates and completed their respective training in just three years. They had had some great times that was for sure. While Jim wouldn't call himself vain exactly, he knew he was good looking. He had golden hair, blue-green eyes, a strong jaw with high cheekbones and dimples and while Jim never had any trouble finding lovers, at Starfleet, he hadn't even had to try. The cadet's had practically jumped into his bed. Gaila, the beautiful Orion, had been the high mark to live up to. She had managed to teach him a few tricks in bed that he was unfamiliar with, much to his delight.

Jim had enjoyed it while it had lasted. He frowned as he remembered how his academic hearing had been interrupted by a distress call from Vulcan leading to the premature inauguration of the USS Enterprise as all of the cadets were sent to hanger 1 for assignments. Pike was appointed Captain; Spock (the Vulcan bastard), first Officer, Bones, CMO, Sulu, helmsman, Uhura, communications officer, and Montgomery Scott, Engineer. Jim had managed to sneak on board with McCoy eager to see some action and unwilling to desert his best friend.

Jim had felt his stomach twist in dread as he had watched along with the rest of the crew as the Narada had attacked Vulcan. Pike had ordered the beams to be activated when it became apparent that Vulcan's surface was becoming unstable from the attack in an attempt to save as many lives as possible before the planet was destroyed. Spock had lost his steadfast control and panicked pushing Scotty out of the way and recalibrating the beam. He had then jumped into it bumping into Jim accidently causing him to be sucked in with him as they were sent through a warp into an unknown location and now were alone without back up on an unknown planet. Goddamn Vulcan couldn't do anything right.

"James T. Kirk, are you injured?" Spock asked looking at him warily pulling Jim from his thoughts and back to the present. Jim had merely sneered and wondered why it was that trouble always seemed to follow him wherever he went.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vulcan Pre-Reform

Spock

Spock took in the seething expression on Kirk's face with his usual placid objectivity, attempting to keep the panic that had been steadily growing since hearing Vulcan's distress call at bay. Kirk looked away but stood without aid and brushed the red sand off of his pants. They both took a moment to take in their surroundings. Spock was sure that when he reprogrammed the beam Vulcan had been the desired location and this certainly appeared to be his home world. There was something off, however. There were no buildings, transportation devices or anything that hinted at civilization at all. While there were still a few remote parts of Vulcan which were uninhabited, they were few and very far between. Spock was certain that they should have been sent to capital city, which was the home of the High Council, but something had gone wrong. There was only desert as far as the eye could see.

"Where the hell are we?" Kirk demanded clenching his fists, his blue green eyes flashed angrily.

"Vulcan." Spock answered. "Though, I am unable to determine our exact location."

"Well, that's just great, now we're lost in the middle of the Vulcan desert without communications." Kirk snapped sarcastically turning his back to Spock and walking away from him.

Spock sighed. This had not been his intended action and now he would be forced to improvise, something that he loathed to do. First, though, he must calm the angry human, which was rapidly escaping from his immediate area.

"Cadet, as your commanding officer I order you to stop." Spock shouted over the wind, which was rapidly gaining strength. Sandstorm. Spock thought. Vulcan was prone to them and they were often deadly if encountered without proper shelter burying everything in their paths. Kirk turned to look at him rising Spock's hopes that perhaps he would obey before crushing them by waving his middle finger at him and proceeding to jog up the dune as the wind began to kick up. Spock grit his teeth; stubborn fool hearty human. Spock should leave him to die in the desert just another victim of a vicious sandstorm, but he wouldn't. After all, it was Spock who had put them both in danger and it was now his responsibility to get them out of it regardless of whether or not Kirk wanted to accept his help. Spock loathed resorting to force, but if Kirk continued this course of action he would have no other choice. As Spock followed Kirk, he felt his inner eyelids engage protecting his eyes from the grains of sand, which were currently being swept around by the winds. He could see the Kirk was rubbing his eyes attempting to protect them with his fingers from the harsh sand filled wind. The wind did nothing to stave off the oppressive desert heat. Spock was unaffected as his core body temperature was 15 degrees lower than a human's thanks to Vulcan's evolved internal cooling adaptation. High volume circulation of cool blood allowed the Vulcan's to regulate temperature without sweating, which could lead to fatal dehydration in desert conditions.

"Cadet! A sandstorm will soon be upon us. If you do not wish to die, then I suggest you do as I say." Spock shouted unsure if Kirk could even hear him over the howling wind. Kirk must have though because he stopped, and turned in Spock's direction. As Spock approached, he could see that the cocky self-assurance was gone and in its place there was true fear. Good. Spock thought. If fear was what it took to motivate this human to listen to logic, then Spock wasn't about to attempt to assuage it.

"Come!" Spock ordered as he turned and quickly slid down the dunes with Kirk in his wake. He then ran until he found a narrow trough between the dunes. He moved deep into it and began digging a small hole into the dunes side. "Help me." Spock ordered and for once Kirk did what he was told without argument. They had soon carved out a small alcove barely big enough for the two of them, which offered adequate protection from the violence of the storm. It was far from ideal. A mountainous cave would have been safer, but time had not been on their side and looking for one in such a storm could prove fatal. After what seemed like an eternity, the storm ended allowing Kirk and Spock to retreat from their makeshift shelter. Spock looked the human over critically. Signs of dehydration were already becoming apparent; chapped lips and dry skin, as well as rapid breathing. The thin arid air could also be difficult for humans to adjust to. Spock sighed; keeping James Kirk alive was no doubt going to prove to be a difficult task.

"Follow me, Cadet." Spock said firmly as they moved along the trough in between the dunes. At the very least, night had fallen giving them a reprieve from the heat. With night, however, came other dangers. Predators on Vulcan were often nocturnal. Le-matyas and wild sehlats were amongst the most dangerous. Spock could only hope that they would not encounter either tonight. Spock's keen eyesight allowed him to see in the darkness as he combed the ground looking for small stems of the plomeek plant, which produced a thick root like vegetable that was rich in both moisture and nutrients. Finally, he came upon it. Spock dug up the plant freeing the root. After carefully peeling off the skin, he bit into it, taking a large gulp of its juice then passing it to Kirk allowing him to do the same. Kirk tilted his head back and drained the root dry.

"Thank God!" Kirk exclaimed with a sigh of relief as he licked every drop of moisture from his lips. "Thank you." He murmured handing the root back to Spock looking slightly sheepish realizing that he had consumed the lion's share of the juice. Spock only nodded knowing that his Vulcan body was better equipped to survive in the desert. He required far less water to survive than Kirk. Spock then bit into the flesh of the root using his sharp teeth and powerful jaw muscles to pulverize the tough flesh before swallowing it. The flavor was familiar, a bit more bitter and metallic than normal due to being eaten raw, but quite filling. He offered a small piece to Kirk who eyed it dubiously. He took it and bit into it obviously having difficulty chewing it up before spitting it out in disgust. "Ugh! That tastes awful, like sucking on a penny. At least the juice was palatable." He complained.

"It is not typically eaten raw. It is normally cooked and seasoned then used as a base for soups and teas." Spock explained popping the remaining bit of root into his mouth. "We should continue on before the heat of day is upon us." Spock and Kirk then began to walk. Spock continued to keep an eye out for anything edible and he soon came across a few more plomeek roots and the fruit of a small soltar tree, it resembled the succulent plants found on Terra and the fruit was nearly identical to that of a terran prickly pear. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing and would tide them over if only for a bit. Dawn approached quickly and with it came oppressive heat. "We should rest between the dunes for shelter until dusk, otherwise you will quickly become dehydrated," Spock insisted. They retreated back to the dunes and after a few moments of silence Jim asked.

"I'm no expert on Vulcan, but isn't it densely populated? Where the hell is everyone?" Jim murmured as he looked up at Spock with worried eyes.

"I do not know. We should have warped to the capital city. Something must have gone wrong." Spock admitted. Kirk frowned deeply but remained blessedly silent on the matter.

"How long do you think it'll take before we find a city?" Kirk prodded.

"Uncertain." Spock replied.

"We can't wander around the desert forever." Kirk stated.

"Affirmative." Spock agreed.

"I'm glad we agree on that. Care to let me in on your plan of action, officer?" Jim snapped looking frustrated. He was not the only one. They should have come across something by now; they had covered over a ten-mile radius during the night and come across no signs of civilization. Spock was at a loss and Kirk was right they couldn't go on like this forever.

"We will continue on tonight and reevaluate in the morning." Spock proposed. It was not much of a plan, but it is all he can offer at the moment. Jim sneered but stayed quiet having no viable alternatives of his own to offer. "I highly suggest you attempt to sleep. We have a lot of ground to cover tonight." Spock advised before shutting his own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James Kirk

Jim still could not believe he'd gotten himself into this massive clusterfuck. They were lost wandering around aimlessly in the desert in the dead of night. It was only a matter of time before they died of dehydration. Spock had mentioned underground caves which housed fresh water springs, but he was unable to located them without a map and compass, if they were able to find them then they would likely stumble upon a city, if they followed the aqueducts which supplied most of the population with potable water. Jim was pulled from his wandering thoughts by Spock's voice muttering something in Vulcan. Jim's heart rate kicked up as he looked around for someone, anyone, but saw nothing. He squinted in the darkness and followed Spock's sight line and his mouth dropped at the massive structure that greeted them. It was an obelisk and on it were numerous Vulcan symbols, which Jim couldn't read. He now was regretting not taking extra electives in xenolinquistics. His understanding of Vulcan was limited to just the most basic phrases and only the most rudimentary symbols. The ones on the obelisk were not only complex, but in some sort of dialect that Jim didn't even recognize.

"What the hell is that?" Jim asked still confused as to who would build an obelisk out in the middle of nowhere.

"This is an ancient shrine. I have never seen one that was so well persevered. The few that were found and excavated suffered major damage from thousands of years of exposure in the harsh desert conditions; their symbols were completely illegible worn away by time and the elements. This one is different. It is pristine. The symbols reference Sha Ka Ree which is a mythological place which was worshiped before the Time of Awakening, underneath are the Symbols for the God of War, the God of Peace, and the God of Death." Spock explained looking very wary. "Unheard of. It almost resembles to the Stone of Gol." He murmured under his breath with a shudder seemingly transfixed.

"Ok, well, thanks for the history lesson, but since there are still no actual people here, I think that we should just keep moving." Jim suggested strongly. He started to walk before stopping realizing that Spock was not following him still looking up at the shrine seemingly mesmerized. "Spock!" Jim called "Are you coming? Or are you just going to stare at that thing all night?" Jim asked. Spock seemed to debate and then moved to follow Jim still seemingly reluctant to leave the strange shrine.

They continued on until finally the landscape began to change. The sand dunes shifted into rock canyons with mountainous caves. "I have determined our location. We have passed the Gateway." Spock explained as he looked around looking a bit relieved. "We are in the Plain of Blood located in Vulcan's Forge."

"Plain of Blood? What the hell kind of name is that?" Jim hissed looking around cautiously.

"The name comes from a legend that states that that Surak crossed the plain when the hot blood of battle still flowed green, and then with logic he cool it. It is a very sacred place, but also very dangerous." Spock warned ominously. Spock looked around seemingly confused. "No aqueducts." He murmured. "Something is not right. There should be aqueducts. The networks of caves contain the springs." Before Jim could ask any more questions, the sound of an inhuman screech filled the air. "Le-matya!" Spock warned. "Get down!" Jim did not ask questions and hit the deck. He looked around, but could only see shadows in the darkness.

Spock grabbed his arm roughly taking him by surprise pulling him behind a rock formation. "Stay here! Don't make a sound." He ordered before disappearing into the darkness leaving him alone without so much as a weapon to defend himself.

Christ, just when he thought that things may finally be looking up, they go to shit again. They had evidently stumbled across the fresh water springs hidden deep in the networks of caves, but now something called a Le-matya was stocking them. Jim hadn't caught a glimpse of it, but judging by the sound of it, it was large and aggressive.

"Klee-fah!" An unfamiliar voice hissed in the darkness followed by a sickening crack and another animalistic screech. Jim held his breath unsure of what was going on. He strained his hearing to get some sense of orientation, but only silence greeted him.

It was broken suddenly by the sounds of scuffling. What the fuck was happening? He couldn't see a damn thing. "Kroyka!" Someone shouted. The word was one of the few that Jim knew in Vulcan. Stop. The voice wasn't Spock's. Jim bit his lip unsure what to do. Was that creature dead? Who was out there? And where the hell was Spock? The voices had sounded angry. Vulcan's never sounded angry. Anger was illogical, isn't that what Spock always said? There was something very wrong here. Jim's mind drifted back to the mysterious shrine and then to the missing aqueducts.

He decided that for once in his life, he would err on the side of caution. He would wait for Spock. He could only hope that he would not be discovered before he returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spock

Spock ducked low; he was now well hidden in the crevice of the canyon. That had been close, much too close. Spock left Kirk in search of the Le-matya and had found more than he had bargained for. He had tracked the creature and with it found two Vulcans, one male and one female. At first, his hopes had soared. Finally, they would be saved no longer at the desert's mercy. Spock had been about to speak and greet them when what he saw before him had stopped him dead in his tracks. The Vulcan's dress wasn't typical. They wore little clothing, clad in only loincloths covered with thin nearly transparent material leaving little to the imagination. That had made him pause. What came next had made his blood run cold and confirmed a nagging suspicion that had been building since he and Kirk had discovered the obelisk.

The male Vulcan held a traditional Lirpa in his hand and wielded it with expertise. He shouted at the Le-matya and brutally dispatched it. The sickening crack of bone echoed in The Forge followed closely by the creatures dying screech. Spock had backtracked quickly hoping to escape notice, but the Vulcan's keen vision spotted him. He ducked into the maze of crevices within the canyon as the Vulcan's command echoed in his ears. "Kroyka!" Negative. He would most definitely not be halting. This was most certainly his home world. What remained unknown was what star date that he and Kirk had warped into. Spock was unable to say with absolute certainty. However, he was confident that it was before the Time of Awakening, before the 4th century, before Surak had reformed the species preaching logic and control. They were in a time when his people were savage and warlike, ruled solely by emotion and passion.

Spock waited straining to hear what was going on above him. He could make out the faint murmurs of conversation. The dialect was a form of ancient Vulcan that even Spock had to struggle to understand. Thankfully, the Vulcans spoke slowly enough and he was able to decipher the majority of it, all but for a few words.

"Forget it! Solivk. Not worth the effort. A lone individual will not last long, especially unarmed and in such strange brightly colored clothing." The female insisted. "We have gotten what we came for. Harvest the claws so we can utilize their poison for our weapons."

"Never underestimate even the most benign appearing individual for they are often the most ruthless, T'Lin." The male snapped.

"If you are so eager to go on a fool's errand, then that is your choice, but do not expect me to join you." The female answered coldly. "Another storm is brewing, the east wind is coming. We should harvest the claws and take cover."

The male was quiet for a moment then seemed to acquiesce. Spock listened to the sounds of their footsteps growing weaker as they move farther away. Spock breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to find Kirk before someone else did. They needed to seek refuge for the female Vulcan was right another sandstorm was eminent. Spock gazed around looking for an appropriate place which Kirk and himself could hide until they were able to form a strategic plan. Spock spotted a small cavern within the crevice. It stretched on seemingly indefinitely and Spock was confident that if they were able to successfully navigate it would it would lead to the labyrinthine of caves and then eventually direct them to the springs and their life giving water. But first, he must retrieve Kirk.

Spock carefully began to ascend the cliff face. Spock was now grateful for the repelling classes that he had taken during his time at Starfleet. There were foot holes, but the rocks were unstable and he nearly slipped more than once. The wind whistled ominously, a warning of the coming sandstorm. Spock grit his teeth and used every once of upper body strength that he possessed to pull himself up out of the canyon onto level ground. He took a moment to catch his breath. He scanned the area orienting himself in order to locate Kirk before it is too late. He moved quickly staying low and in the shadows until he reached the distinctive rock formation that he had hastily hidden Kirk behind.

"Cadet?" Spock whispered just loudly enough to be hear above the wind.

"Spock?" Kirk answered warily.

"Affirmative." Spock answered as Kirk slipped from his hiding place

"I never thought that I would ever be happy to see your face." Kirk muttered under his breath.

Spock did not bother responding to the comment and instead ordered. "Come! Another storm is on the horizon. I have found a viable shelter." They moved quickly and Spock can hear Kirk's heavy breathing.

"How are you not winded?" Kirk complained as they pressed on towards the canyon, which housed the crevice.

"Vulcan's have evolved biological adaptations to survive in harsh conditions." He answered unsure if Kirk truly cared or if he was merely venting his frustrations.

"Can you repel?" Spock inquired with a glance at Kirk. He looked exhausted. His golden hair was stained dark with sweat, his cheeks were flushed pink, and he was sucking in air hungrily with deep labored breaths. Spock has serious doubts about his ability to climb down the canyon without falling to his death.

Kirk looked down into the deep canyon. The cliff face was formidable with jagged uneven rocks. The wind had begun to strengthen and with it comes the sand that was just starting to be blown about, merely a nuisance at this point, but soon it would grow worse making it nearly impossible to navigate. "You've gotta be shittin me!" Kirk cried in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you made it down there and back up again on your own without any equipment? Who do you think you are, Spiderman?"

"I have no knowledge of whom you speak, however, I did, in fact, descend in order to escape detection and then ascended in order to retrieve you." Spock answered as he took in Kirk's expression which is a mixture of fascination, disbelief and finally horror. "I do not believe that you will be able to do the same."

"Damn right, I am so unbelievably fucked." Kirk whispered.

"You have no choice but to cling to my back as I repel down." Spock informed him. It is the only logical option. Spock could only hope that he had the strength to safely complete the task.

"Carry me? That's your plan?" Kirk exclaimed looking even more horrified.

"Cadet, please lower your voice we must not draw any unwanted attention to ourselves," Spock pleaded as he stooped down to allow Kirk on his back before Kirk could ask anymore questions.

After a moment's hesitation, Kirk climbed on and wrapped his limbs tightly around Spock. "You sure this is a good idea?" Kirk asked. Spock shuddered as his hot breath ghosts over his ear. He steeled himself and strengthened his shields in order to avoid feeling the waves of Kirk's emotions that would flood him with the prolonged physical contact.

"There is no other option." Spock replied as he moved towards the edge of the canyon getting his footing.

"How encouraging!" Kirk snapped ducking his head and placing his forehead directly onto the back of Spock's bare neck causing him to stifle a gasp at the contact.

"Cadet! Please refrain from skin to skin contact if at all possible. Vulcan's are touch telepaths." Spock ground out as his shields buckled with the strain but thankfully held. Kirk jerked away quickly with a hiss and an apology.

"Hold on. I will be forced to slow my descent due to your increased weight." Spock warned feeling Kirk tighten his grip in response. Spock took a deep breath and began the dangerous journey downwards.

Sooner than he had hoped, his muscles began to burn with the exertion and his breathing became more rapid. Spock knew that this would be difficult and could only hope that he would have enough strength to get them down safely.

"Starting to have second thoughts? Bit too late to reconsider now." Kirk quipped.

"Your commentary is unnecessary and unhelpful please refrain form further comments," Spock urged. He was having enough trouble just repelling and maintaining his shields to attempt to converse.

"Anyone ever tell you sound like a walking dictionary?" Kirk asked totally ignoring Spock's request.

"Negative." He responded hoping that Kirk would take the hint and stay silent.

Kirk seemed to sense that Spock was serious about the request and finally fell silent. Spock's thoughts drifted back to his past. He never would have thought that he would end up in such as surreal situation, especially one of his own making.

He recalled his mother telling him that whatever he chooses to be, he will always have a proud mother. He did not know what she would think if she could see him now. They were here because of his error and he must make it right. He must earn her pride. His heart clenched as he recalled his peers taunting, calling his beloved mother a "human whore." Though he never fully understood their parent's relationship, there had always been a great deal of caring and respect between the two of them. Spock had been raised here on Vulcan and taught the Vulcan way of life. He had tried to follow his father's wishes and purge all emotions, but it had been difficult. His peers taunted him, his instructors looked down upon him, and even his own father looked at him with wary eyes all because of his mixed heritage.

He had refused to be goaded by peers and even by his elders. Going so far as to refuse admission to the Vulcan Science Academy after the admission panel had alluded to the fact that he had been admitted despite the hindrance of his mixed blood leading him to instead choose to attend Starfleet. He was as good as any pure blooded Vulcan and refused to be looked down upon. His telepathy skills exceeded that of many pure bloods, rivaling the old masters of the High Council. Spock had never spoken the thought aloud but he firmly believed that he had taken to it so strongly because of his human blood not despite it.

Spock struggled to recall if his history lessons mentioned the degree of telepathic abilities amongst ancient Vulcans. Spock could not recall the fine details, but vaguely remembered that melds were often used by force during tribal warfare as a means of control as well as for subterfuge. The very thought made Spock feel ill, to have ones mind turned against them is the ultimate violation. Today, Vulcan's considered mind melds to be very personal and deeply private. They were typically reserved for bonded couples and very close family, parent and child for example. Spock unconsciously strengthened his shields as he continued to descend the dangerous cliff face hoping that his strength would hold out long enough to complete the journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

James Kirk

Jim held on tightly to Spock afraid to look down. He could tell that Spock was tiring. His fingertips blanched and his muscles strained with effort, his breathing was also becoming more labored the more time passed. Of all the ways to die, this had not even been on Jim's radar. Epitaph: James T. Kirk plummeted to dead impaled by rocks, at least it would be eye catching. Jim garnered his courage and glanced down and to his amazement they were nearly to the base of the canyon. The crazy Vulcan had pulled it off. Un-be-fucking-lievable. "Spock! We're nearly there." Jim hissed in his ear. Spock looked down and then replied.

"You may jump. It is a safe to do so at this distance." Jim took his word for it and went for it landing in a deep crouch with a groan. God, it felt good to be back on solid ground and not a moment too soon the Sandstorm was getting worse by the minute. Spock followed his lead, landing cleanly but still looking a bit worse for wear.

"This way!" Spock urged moving quickly into a crevice within the canyon's wall shielding them from the sandstorm. Jim had thought that visibility was bad in the canyon, turned out in the crevice leading into the cave network was much worse, nearly pitch black. He couldn't see a damn thing.

"Spock, I can't see anything." Jim said feeling disoriented. He the felt the Vulcan take his hand and he began leading him through the network of tunnels until he came to an abrupt halt and Jim bumped into him hard. "Uh, sorry." Jim said still totally blind in the darkness. "Spock, I hear water!"

"Affirmative, we have located the springs." He stated without the least bit of inflection.

"Gee, don't get too excited." Jim said carefully following the sound of water.

"Wait! Do not approach too quickly the springs are deep and the water is very cold, if you fall you will quickly become hypothermic and the risk of drowning will be greatly increased." Spock warned seriously.

"You're nothing but a ball of sunshine." Jim retorted but did as he was told. Spock did just save his ass, after all.

"Illogical." Spock muttered then goes on to say. "You have reached the edge of the spring, kneel down and drink."

Jim bit back a remark about getting him on his knees, which he knew Spock would neither understand nor appreciate it seemed as though humor was completely wasted on him. Spock moved beside him and knelt first cupping his hands and drinking deeply from them. Jim copied the gesture and sighed in pleasure as the cold water soothed his parched sore throat. "Water has never tasted so good." Jim said sincerely. After they had both drunk their fill, Jim decided it's time that he got some answers in regards to the strange occurrences that they had come across since warping onto the planet. "Spock, what the hell is going on here?" He asked figuring a blanket statement was a good enough place to start.

Though Jim can't see him, he could sense Spock's gaze upon him. "I fear I have made a grievous error during the warp. I fear that we have traveled to Vulcan of the past. Before the Time of Awakening, Pre-Reform." Spock stated flatly.

Jim chewed his lip anxiously as he took it all in. His first instinct is to rant and rave. Ream the Vulcan out for his mistake and pulling Jim into it along with him, but that wouldn't help them, it would only fuel the animosity between them and like it or not, they needed to work together if they wanted to survive. It chafed Jim to his very core, but he knew when he was up against a wall and he needed Spock far more than Spock needed him. So rather than screaming like he wanted to, he calmly asked. "What are we going to do?"

"Rest until daybreak," Spock replied and Jim didn't have the heart to press him. He did after all just go through a massive physical ordeal. He was obviously exhausted. They both were really, Spock more so than Jim.

"We can't put things off forever, we need a plan winging it hasn't been very effective so far." Jim pointed out. "I also have a lot of questions."

"Affirmative, all of which we can address in the morning." Spock insisted and Jim decided to let it go for now. They both drift under lulled to sleep by the sound of the springs and their own breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning

Spock

Spock was awoken by the sound of splashing and he bolted upright to find James Kirk bare but for his undergarments. He was sitting on the edge of the springs. Faint rays of sunlight filtered through the high crevices within the cave walls allowing for adequate visibility. Kirk's legs dangled precariously into the water and he scooped it into his cupped hands and splashed the liquid over his body. The water sluiced over his hair and ran down his neck and torso. "Cadet! What are you doing?" Spock demanded. He had warned Kirk not to get too close to the springs and now he appeared to be moments away from jumping into them.

"What it looks like, Mr. Spock-bathing. You should try it, feels wonderful." Kirk urged seriously. Spock recoiled at the the mere thought. All Vulcans had an instinctive dislike of water and he was no exception.

"Negative." Spock replied as he fought the urge to pull Kirk away from the water.

Kirk only shrugged, unconcerned, simply stating "suit yourself, I'll be done in a moment. Then we need to talk."

Spock nodded. True to his word, Kirk finished quickly and put his uniform back on with a smirk in Spock's direction but it did not reach his eyes, which held a startling mix of emotions in their depths.

"Well, Mr. Spock. Tell me, what does that brilliant Vulcan mind have planned? I can hardly wait to hear it." Kirk said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "After all, it really isn't that bad. We're only lost in the desert on a planet full of pre-reform Vulcans who are constantly engaging in civil war, with the electromagnetic sandstorms that seem to crop up constantly causing interference while disturbing transporter interface and signal jamming the radar. We have no intel, no weapons, no tricorders, no transportation and no food. What could be better?" Kirk asked looking furious. Then, as quickly as the anger came, it seemed to drain away and in its place came hopelessness. "We're just delaying the inevitable. We're going to die here before they can rescue us. We are so screwed." Kirk stated in a wavering voice, hoarse with emotion.

Spock tilted his head and raised a single eyebrow and pinning Kirk with his gaze. "Correct me if I am wrong Cadet, but wasn't it you who told me that you didn't believe in no-win scenarios?" Spock asked.

Kirk couldn't cover a wince as Spock threw his words back at him. After a moment, his expression hardened again. "You're right. I did say that." He agreed looking determined. "I'll try, but first you have to give me a reason to believe in my own words, Mr. Spock. How do you propose we survive, because I'm out of ideas."

Spock paused and began rapid calculations. Then he began to explain his findings to Kirk. "The probability of a delay of rescue is approximately 98%. Delay time is estimated to be between 6-9 terran months due to Vulcan's electromagnetic sandstorms. The storms should clear with the arrival of the winter Solstice. Then, once cleared, rescue chances will dramatically increase. We simply need to survive that long."

Kirk looked at him blankly then blurted out "6-9 months, it might as well be a lifetime. How do you propose we do that?"

Spock was silent as an outrageous idea floats up from deep within his mind. He nearly dismisses it completely before realizing that it may be their only chance. "Meld." Spock answered seriously.

Kirk's brow furrowed in confusion. "Meld? Wait, do you mean a Vulcan mind meld?" He asked. "You've got to be kidding, right? Are you crazy?"

"Negative." Spock insisted. "But as the terran saying goes desperate times call for desperate measures. Cadet, please do not misunderstand. What I propose is no folly, and there is inherit danger for both of us. However, I believe that the potential benefits outweigh the risks."

"What benefits?" Kirk demanded clearly shocked. He was still looking at Spock as if he has lost his mind.

"Information exchange; it would mainly be for your benefit. I can transfer my knowledge to you quickly making survival easier for both of us. James, please, think of what you stand to gain; fluency in Vulcan language as well as history, knowledge of the native plant and animal species as well as other potential dangers from natural phenomena." Spock clarified.

Kirk tilted his head in consideration. "Still sounds insane to me, what are the risks?" He prompted.

"My sanity is currently fully intact, I assure you. Though, after melding with you, I cannot guarantee that will continue to be the case." Spock deadpaned.

"Are you serious? Or are you just goading me?" Kirk demanded looking more confused by the moment.

"Both Cadet." Spock confirmed. "As for the risks, they include but are not limited to; exhaustion, headache, transient increased intracranial pressure, transient hypertension, transient memory loss, temporary emotional transference, temporary feelings of panic, paranoia and claustrophobia." Spock listed. "The degree of risks and severity of side effects are in the vast majority of cases directly proportional to the skill of the melder."

"That's one helluva list." Kirk replied still looking unsure. "Are you any good?"

Spock smiled, which rather than disarm the human as intended, seemed to only increase Kirk's doubts. "Affirmative." Spock assured as the smile slipped from his face replaced by his usual stoic determination.

"You almost looked human for a second when you smiled." Kirk murmured unaware of how deeply the words affected Spock, as he was unaware of Spock's mixed blood. "Do you believe that we can survive that long if I agree to this?"

"It is unorthodox and extreme, but nonetheless, it is a viable option. Challenge your preconceptions or they will challenge you." Spock insisted.

Kirk wrung his hands debating, then his eyes flashed with challenge. "What the hell? If I'm going to die, at least I'll go out fighting."

Spock nodded and approached the human lifting his hand and placing his fingers over his psi points. "Please attempt to relax, this will be disorienting, brace yourself." Spock warned ominiously before reciting "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James Kirk

Despite Spock's warning, Jim was not prepared. He recalled Bones once referring to mind melds as "Vulcan Voodoo." Jim heard Spock murmur the words "my mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts" and then everything else fell away. It was like nothing that he has ever felt before. There was chaos. Information flashed before his eyes pouring into his mind at lightening speed. Too much, it hurts. Jim tried to shy away but there was no escape, the information dump continued relentlessly. Jim was confused by what he saw, unsure if it is fact, memory or imagined, before he could contemplate further, everything went dark as his mind shut down and he sliped under the veil of unconsciousness.

One hour later

His brain came back online abruptly causing Jim to gasp in shock. He looked around and his head swam with vertigo causing him to fight back the urge to gag and vomit. God! He felt like he'd been hit in the head with a two by four. He closed his eyes hoping to lessen the relentless spinning. It helped but as the vertigo faded images form behind his closed eyes. A voice echoed in his head. "Spock, show us your human tears." It goaded. Jim remembered Vulcan children calling him a half-breed and accusing his father of betraying their people and referring to his beloved mother as a human whore. No; not his mother, Spock's. Jim groaned and cradled his head in his hands. He may be psi-null, but even he knew that something had gone wrong. "What the fuck?" He ground out looking at Spock.

"Forgive me, Cadet. There were unexpected complications. My shields were weakened and I could not avoid complete transference." Spock confessed in a weak voice looking as shaken as Jim was.

"I think you should start calling me Jim now that you likely know me better than I know myself." Jim replied wearily. "I swear, nothing ever goes as planned. Bones is going to laugh his ass off when I tell him about this. I can practically hear him saying 'I told you so.' "

"Melds are not as Dr. McCoy told you 'Vulcan Voodoo.'" Spock said, "They are, at their core, a timeless way to share thoughts and establish close bonds through a telepathic link."

Jim only sighed in answer too tired to argue. He closed his eyes again and more images appeared. They were varied and vast including everything from Vulcan symbols and ancient writings to temperature norms and botany. Spock had done at least one thing right it seemed. Jim opened his mouth and put his knowledge to the test. The Vulcan words flowed effortlessly from his tongue as if he were born saying them. "S'chn T'gai Spock, dif-tor heh smusma." Live long and prosper.

"Sochya eh dif." Peace and long life. Spock replied automatically. Jim understood him perfectly.

"Spock, what exactly is complete transference?" Jim asked although he had a good idea, he still wanted his suspicions confirmed.

"There is a Vulcan proverb which states that insufficient facts always invite danger. I fear that in attempting to solve the problem, I neglected to heed it's warning." Spock replied.

"I didn't think Vulcan's were capable of paradox. I see that I was mistaken." Jim retorted annoyed that Spock was still attempting to hedge around the question.

"Illogical, our species history is nothing but a anthropological study in paradox. Of which, you are now well aware. Please refrain from asking questions to which you already know the answers. Redundancy is illogical." Spock said.

"Answer the question, what is complete transference?" Jim insisted once again.

"Melds can be performed in varying degrees. I intended to perform a one sided transference allowing you access to very specific knowledge within my mind limited to Vulcan's history, environment and as well as desert survival techniques. Things did not go according to plan. My shields were more weakened than I had anticipated. As a result, complete transference occurred. Our minds accessed each others completely and with that access came all of our knowledge, memories and past experiences." Spock admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"I had a feeling you were going to say something that that affect." Jim said unsure of what else to say. He couldn't completely blame Spock. He had warned him. He also had to grudgingly admit that now that he knew the intimate details of not only Vulcan history, but also of Spock's personal life, his past behavior made a lot more sense. Jim was forced to admit that he had to respect him. "Half human? I would have never guessed." Though Jim had never struggled to fit in per say, he did know a thing or to about the type of pain and frustration that Spock had felt throughout most of his childhood.

"Affirmative." Spock cnfirmed looking pained. "It appears I committed another error."

"To err is human. Let it go. There is another Vulcan proverb that you should recall, Kadiith." What is, is. Jim urged. The last thing he needed was for Spock to go into a tailspin of guilt and self-reproach. Survival was going to be hard enough without adding to their list of challenges.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 weeks later

James Kirk

"You must move faster." Spock insisted. Jim was trying, but it was clear that he was failing miserably. He had been attempting to catch the small lobster like creatures, which lived in the springs. Jim noticed them about a week ago and began to wonder if they were edible, Jim was really getting sick of eating such a bland and meager vegetarian diet. Most of the animals on Vulcan were either fierce predators or prey with poison defenses rendering them inedible. Jim was beginning to think that contrary to what history dictated; Vulcan's had become vegetarians out of necessity rather than principle. When he asked Spock about the creatures in the springs and whether they could be eaten, his only response was "If you can catch them." Jim had been trying unsuccessfully since. Spock seemed almost amused by his failed attempts, offering advice, but never making any attempt himself. Most likely because even if Jim were by some miracle able to catch any, Spock was vegetarian and therefore wouldn't be eating them.

"They hide amongst the rocks you must lure them out, but beware of the claws." Spock called as Jim surfaced to take a breath and look for more of the creatures from the surface.

"You could try to help me, you know. Whatever happened to Vulcan's are superior to humans, stronger, faster, and smarter? Wouldn't you like to prove your point? Come on Spock! I'm hungry. Fruits and root vegetables aren't cutting it, I need some protein." Jim callec confident that Spock would have more luck than him.

"Even if I were inclined to help, I am unable." Spock said looking at Jim warily.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"I cannot swim." Spock admitted. "Vulcan's have an instinctive dislike of the water. Moreover, our increased muscle mass and density makes swimming not only difficult, but also dangerous. "

"Really?" Jim asked surprise coloring his voice.

"Affirmative." Spock replied.

"I could teach you." Jim offered. "It might prove to be quite an advantage."

"Negative," Spock replied without even considering it.

"Oh come on, Spock! You're half human. It might not be as bad as you think." Jim urged. "You have my word not to let you drown."

Spock tilted his head considering then with a deep sigh comes closer. "Very well."

Jim grinned happy to have finally won an argument. "Take off your clothing. It will only weigh you down further." Jim insisted enjoying the dark green flush that spread over Spock's cheeks as he divested of everything save his undergarments. Jim took in the sight before him with grudging admiration. Spock was in spectacular shape. Broad shoulders, well muscled yet still possessing a gracefulness in his movements. There was not one bit of fat on his entire body. Spock cautiously dipped a toe into the springs wincing at the cold temperature. Jim swam to the edge besides him. "Just jump, it will be a bit of a shock at first, but better than slowly lowering yourself in inch by inch." Jim advised.

Spock took a deep breath and plunged into the water nearly aspirating as he yelped in shock from of the cold water and immediately started to sink. Jim wrapped an arm around him keeping his head above water while his body acclimated. "Easy does it. Relax, and whatever you do, do not use me as a life preserver by grabbing onto me; you'll pull us both under. I'll hold you if needed, but I need to be able to move freely and I can't do that if you cling to me in a panic." Jim warned seriously. "Kick your legs back and forth."

Spock did as he was told though it was choppy and awkward. He was having trouble keeping himself buoyant without Jim holding him up. "Take in a deep lungful of air and hold it, it'll help you to float." Jim advised. Spock hadn't been kidding; he had no natural buoyancy and was quite heavy even in the water making it difficult for Jim to keep them both afloat. Jim was beginning to wonder if this had a bad idea. Spock breathed deeply and held it. As Jim predicted, it slowed the downward track that Spock had been making and that coupled with Spock's kicking kept him buoyant enough to stay afloat allowing Jim to let go. "See, not so bad." Jim said though he had his doubts for a moment there, but he wasn't about to tell Spock that.

"Understatement." Spock said as his voice wavered a bit as his teeth started to chatter. "Too cold."

"Give it a few minutes, your body will adjust especially with the activity." Jim assured gesturing to Spock's legs which still kicked strongly beneath them. "It feels wonderful, give you a break from the oppressive heat." Spock frowned deeply. It was obvious that he didn't agree with the statement but was too distracted with the task at hand to argue. "Ok. Now that you've managed to keep afloat on your own, lets get started. Keep your lungs full over air as long as you can at all times unless you are about to dive beneath the surface in order to stay as buoyant as possible. I'm going to teach you the breath stroke. You've seen me do it often. You use your arms and legs to propel yourself through the water turning your head from side to side as you go in order to breath." Jim put his arms out in front of him kicking hard to keep himself afloat. "Lean forward and lay flat against my arms. I'll support you. Keep your arms and legs parallel to your body and turn your head to the side. Once you get used to the position then you can use your arms and legs to start swimming." Jim instructed.

To Jim's surprise, Spock caught on very quickly and learned the breath stroke and backstroke. Once Spock mastered the basic swimming techniques, he attempted to dive. Spock was able to hold his breath three times longer than Jim and he lacked his natural buoyancy therefore diving came easily. He also told Jim that he had better visibility due to his clear inner eyelids, which automatically engaged underwater protecting his eyes similarly to how they did during a sandstorm. They moved on to fishing and Spock once again surprised Jim and took to fishing like a master. While Jim was unable to catch a single creature, Spock had successfully caught a number of different species including a few of the small lobster like creatures that had first caught Jim attention, as well as a small fishlike creature and finally a creature, which closely resemble a terran scallop. He had come across the last one while diving to the bottom of the springs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

1 week later

Spock

"Ugh!" Jim huffed as Spock evaded his grasp once again. He was covered in sweat and winded, but his blue eyes flashed with intensity. "How are you so fucking fast?" He demanded. Spock lunged and quickly took him down pinning him and going for the crook of the neck as if initiating a nerve pinch. He stopped when Jim tapped out. This was the 10th sparring session, in which he has been the victor. Jim had yet to defeat him.

"Nerve pinch. Jim, you have once again been defeated. Perhaps it is time that I show you some 'dirty tricks' that may prove useful against a Vulcan, since you have been so far unable to win a single match. If, for some reason, you were to be confronted by my people you would now doubt be doomed in a fair fight. This may, as humans say, level the playing field a bit." Spock explained.

"It's about time you threw me a bone." Jim said as he catches his breath. "So strange to hear you use idioms." Spock nodded in acquiescence. The phrases slipped effortlessly from his lips thanks to the meld, which he had performed on Jim weeks ago. They had come to a truce after that. They needed to work together in order to survive until they could be rescued. They had been working on survival skills. Jim had taught Spock to swim and Spock had been teaching Jim to spar. Jim had not improved nearly as much as Spock had hoped. It wasn't that Jim was unskilled. They were just unevenly matched with Spock's Vulcan heritage giving him a distinct advantage. They had so far managed to evade detection by moving throughout the labyrinth of caves within canyon within the Forge and had yet to encounter any more of Spock's people, but Spock knew that it was only a matter of time before they crossed paths again. They needed to be ready for that scenario.

"Let me start by reiterating what we have previously been through. Lesson one: protect your weak points. Humans have many of which are obvious and that you are no doubt already aware of including, but not limited to, the eyes, nose, throat, and groin. Remember, however, that there are a number of places that a Vulcan can exploit, such as the crook of the neck. If a Vulcan is able to reach this spot, they will render you helpless with a nerve pinch; additionally, the face, specifically, the psi points. While modern Vulcan's would loath to force a meld on an unwilling subject, it was common practice during pre-reform times." Jim nodded with a shudder.

Spock then continued. "Lesson two: know and exploit your enemies weak points. Though not commonly spoken of, Vulcan's possess a number of them. As you are already aware, we are touch telepaths and are capable of melding even with species that are psi-null. Our fingertips prove both a blessing and a curse in this regard. They are particularly sensitive in order to initiate melds, but that same sensitivity proves to be a significant weakness. Any injury, even a relatively minor one, will prove to be debilitatingly painful." Jim raised an eyebrow unable to mask his surprise but allowed Spock to continue uninterrupted. "Another little known weakness are the tips of the ears which prove nearly as sensitive as the fingertips. The exact reason for which remains a mystery to this day. Lastly, in male Vulcan's, the testicles or chensei are located internally in the low back above hips nearly identical in location to the human kidneys."

"Wait a second, Spock. I knew that Vulcan's had hearts on their sides and green copper based blood but…" Jim interrupted clearly shocked. "Did you say internal testicles?" Jim frowned deeply in confusion. "How…" He trailed off clearly curious, but unsure of how to phrase his question.

Spock sighed, but decided to answer despite the private nature of the topic. "The reproductive physiology of a Vulcan male differs significantly from that of a human. The entire reproductive system is internal. The penis, though much larger and sensitive than a human's, is housed within the pelvis and emerges from its sheath during times of extreme arousal. It is only then that it is vulnerable. The testicles, however, though internal and more protected than that of a human's, are still sensitive to the touch and vulnerable to injury if significant force is applied to their location." Spock clarified. Spock then turned and lifted his shirt pointing to the bumps on his back.

"Well, I'll be damned." Jim murmured as he started to reach for them almost subconsciously before Spock cut him off.

"Do not touch them." Spock warned as he flushed slightly and Jim struggled to contain a smirk.

"No worries, Spock. I was just looking." Jim insisted putting his hand down quickly. "I think I can put that information to good use." He said as the smile returned to his face. Spock scowled as he debated the decision to share the information, lest it be used against him. Jim's smile faded as if sensing the direction that Spock's thoughts have taken. "Spock, I'm not about to go touching you if that's what your worried about. I meant on other not so friendly Vulcan's." Jim clarified. The sounds of soft bearlike cries echo through the caves causing both Jim and Spock to freeze. "What was that?" Jim whispered, looking around anxiously.

"That is the cry of a baby sehlat. Where there is a baby, a mother is not far behind." Spock murmured.. 

"Aren't they kept as pets?" Jim asked as a memory from Spock's child comes to mind. I-Chaya, Spock's beloved pet.

"Affirmative, though wild strains still exist and they are much more dangerous and unpredictable than their domestic counterparts." Spock explained as his body stiffened further as the cries became louder.

"Can they swim?" Jim asked thinking fast and hoping for an easy way to evade if necessary. The springs were not far.

"Yes, unfortunately." Spock replied as the cries increased in volume even further as the tiny animal comes into view. It looked like a miniature teddy bear. It was covered in soft brown fur with a long tail with tiny claws and protruding canines.

Jim's mouth drops in shock. "That's it? It's the size of a newborn kitten." Jim said, as Spock looked about frantically for the mother with a frown.

"Newborn, it should have ventured outside the den. I can think of only one explanation for it to have done so." Spock said as he stared at the tiny creature.

"Let me guess, Mama's dead." Jim said somewhat sadly.

"Affirmative." Spock replied.

"Good for us; for baby, not so much." Jim murmured. Spock's eyes narrowed as the tiny creature continued its approach until it was upon them. It pawed at Spock's feet insistently and continued to cry pitifully. "Aw, Spock. Look he likes you. Can we keep him?" Jim asked.

"Negative." Spock replied as he stepped away from the animal, which quickly followed him.

"Come on, Spock. Have a heart. He'll die without help." Jim pleaded.

Spock sighed again and looked down at the small creature feeling his heart clench. "It is not even weaned and it is still untamed. Even if we attempted to help, there is no guarantee that it would survive."

"He deserves a chance to live." Jim insisted as he stooped down and picked the creature up and looked into its mouth much to Spock's horror.

"Jim, stop." Spock plead but Jim paid him no mind as he continued to examine his tiny charge.

"He has a full set of teeth. He should be able to chew. I want to try Spock. I won't take no for an answer." Jim said. We're calling him Bones." Jim proclaimed proudly.

Spock grit his teeth biting back a scathing reply. Illogical! The creature would likely die regardless of their intervention and even if they were able to wean it, it was wild and therefore dangerous. "Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you." Spock retorted. "Illogical name for an illogical endeavor."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

James Kirk

2 weeks later

"Atta boy Bones." Jim praised as the little sehlat nibbled at the small fish, which they had caught in the springs. Jim knew that he had been right. Spock had the most fatalistic attitude at times. Jim was confident that the little guy would make it, despite Spock's doubts. Bones didn't seem to hold it against him. Bones followed Spock around constantly trying to grab his attention. Spock still looked at him a bit warily, but he was starting to warm up to the little guy as well. Spock had even mentioned that sehlats were often used when hunting exotic foods such as Vulcan honey. The bee-like insects that produced it were extremely aggressive and their stings were poisonous, but sehlats had a natural immunity to them. Spock had mentioned that they needed to leave the caves and go scout more food sources. Jim knew that he was right, but that didn't mean that he was looking forward to it. The caves' offered an oasis against the sweltering heat. There was also a danger of running into other Vulcans along the way.

"The sandstorm has abated. We should go now, the timing is optimal." Spock's voice pulled Jim from his musings. Jim spared him a glance. Like Jim, he had lost weight, but to a much greater degree. It was evidenced by the sharp planes of his high cheeks bones were now even more evident. Spock still refused to eat meat, refusing even try the marine life that they had been able to capture in the springs.

"All right. Are we bringing Bones along?" Jim asked as his attention drifted back to the little sehlat which was just finishing his meal.

"Affirmative." Spock replied as he began to walk towards the caves entrance with Bones hot on his heels. Jim got up and trailed behind them still not at all eager to face the desert's heat. Spock had fashioned a few makeshift canteens out of the husks of plomeek roots. He handed one to Jim, at least they would be able to keep hydrated. Jim shielded his eyes from the blazing sun as they entered the Forge. Bones immediately began exploring.

"Bones!" Jim called ignoring Spock's warning glare and the little sehlat came trotting back quickly.

"Please refrain drawing any unwanted attention to our location," Spock lectured. Jim rolled his eyes but doesn't argue, knowing that Spock has a point. Spock turned sharply and continued to move around the perimeter of the Forge.

"Care to fill me in on where we are going?" Jim asked as Spock continued on determinedly.

"I want to endeavor to procure Vulcan honey." Spock said with a glance at Bones who was happily trotting after them.

"Isn't he a little young for that Spock?" Jim asked looking a bit dubious.

"The immunity is inherit to the species genetic make up not actively acquired. He is old enough to climb. He will instinctively recognize it as a food source. The difficulty lies in finding the hive and then convincing him to retrieve it without consuming it all." Spock explained.

"He just implied that you're a glutton." Jim said seriously to the little sehlat. Spock lifted an eyebrow at Jim clearly questioning his choice to speak to the sehlat. "Oh please, Spock, don't pretend that you never spoke to I-Chaya."

"I called him by his name and spoke commands, I did not, however, attempt to engage in conversation as if expecting him to answer me." Spock clarified.

Jim rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Spoilsport." Spock frowned and Jim was reminded how sensitive Vulcan hearing is. "Where are the hives typically found?" Jim asked as he wiped the sweat that was already starting to run down his forehead. He took a sip of water from the canteen and poured some into his cupped hand to allow bones to drink.

"In cervices high within canyon walls which offer protection." Spock explained as his keen eyes scanned the walls of the canyon carefully as his fingers run slowly along the stones surface. They go on like this for a while with Jim wondering if they were searching for a needle in a haystack.

"Why are you running your fingers along the rock?" Jim asked wondering how Spock expected to find the hives if they were high and hidden from sight.

"I am feeling for the vibrations given off by the insects which can be felt far below the hive giving away its location." Spock explained. After a few more minutes of searching, Spock stopped and tilted his head and then brought the side of his face flush with the rock face.

"I feel the vibrations and can hear a faint buzzing." Spock informed him looking pleased.

"I'll be damned." Jim murmured as he squinted looking up for any insects or a hive.

Spock took in Jim's shocked face somewhat smugly. He eyed the little sehlat. The rest would be up to him. Spock hoped that he was tame enough to come when called. Spock debated how far to climb. He needed to get close enough to the hive to show Bones where the hive was located, but stay far enough away to avoid being stung by the aggressive insects.

"I will begin to ascend and when I am close enough to the hive for him to spot it, I will call him forward. I can only hope that he will follow me." Spock said. "As he raids the hive, I will begin my descent and then we will call him down; hopefully, with the honey in tow. You need to stay down here. While the stings are poisonous and painful for Vulcans, they are not fatal, but they could easily kill a human." Spock explained. "I only brought you in hopes that you could convince Bones to come down more easily than I."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Spock." Jim replied dryly. Spock did not bother answering rather just started to climb put the rock face. "Fucking Spiderman." Jim muttered just loud enough for Spock to hear. Spock couldn't repress a grin now that he understood the reference. Spock's sensitive fingertips help lead him in the right direction as he climbs higher. He paused and looked down seeing Jim and Bones looking up at him. The little sehlat's tail wagged happily as Jim speaks to him. Spock was counting on that closeness with Jim to coax the sehlat down with the honey. While Bones will mind Spock, he preferred Jim's company to his own. Spock took a deep breath and continued his assent hoping that whole endeavor does not turn out to be a complete waste of time and energy. Spock did not have a great deal to spare at this point.

"Are you getting close?" Jim called out loudly cupping his hands around his mouth to further project his voice. Spock winced and nodded his head. He wished that Jim would listen. He had warned him not to yell and attract attention. There were numerous predators and not to mention the ever present threat of his own kind. But he supposed it was a necessary risk as they will be forced to call Bones to and from the hive. Spock sighed in relief as he spotted the insects entry point, which would lead to the hive. He carefully finds his footing and then turned waving to Jim. Jim gave him the thumbs up sign. "Bones, come!" Spock called with a sharp whistle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

James Kirk

"Go on Bones! Find Spock!" Jim encouraged, as the little sehlat looked from Spock to Jim obviously conflicted. "Find the honey Bones. Go on, I'll be down here waiting for you both right where you left me." Jim promised. Spock whistled again catching Bones attention. Bones slowly begins to climb towards him. He moved carefully, it would take him a while at this rate, but Jim would rather it take a little longer than to have him fall and injure himself. "God, it's hot." Jim murmured to himself as he took another drink of water from his canteen. Even Spock had taken his time climbing, Jim was unsure if it was due to the actual difficultly of the climb, the insects, or to the fact the Spock was unnourished and exhausted. Jim hoped that they got a shitload of honey for all this trouble. Spock had mentioned that it was high in calories and extremely nutrient rich as well as pleasantly sweet tasting.

Jim sat down leaning against the rocks attempting to find a small amount of shade. He closed his eyes and waited knowing that it would be a while before Spock made his way down the canyon again. Jim lost track of time as he dozed lightly, but was abruptly awoken by a pressure against his chest. Jim's eyes snapped open and he was greeted by an unfamiliar face of a scantily clad Vulcan male. He held a Lirpa, which was currently pointed at Jim's chest. "Oh shit." He whispered in horror. He debated whether he should shout for Spock, and give away his location. "What are you and how did you get here?" The Vulcan demanded. Jim was able to understand the words thanks to his meld with Spock. Jim remained silent deciding to play dumb. He would give nothing away. If they wanted information so badly, then they would have to take it by force. Jim looked around and realized that the Vulcan was not alone. There were another four behind him all armed with traditional weapons. Jim grit his teeth and braced as he weighed his options. He could try to run, but wouldn't get far, maybe they would let him go as long as he didn't appear to be a threat. After all, what good was he really? He was a skinny, blonde human without currency, weapons, or food. In other words, he was basically worthless. Jim debated pleading for his freedom in Vulcan but decided against it, and he spoke in English instead hoping that the Vulcan could read his expression and body language rather than his words.

"Look, I come in peace. I am not a threat. I have nothing of value. Please leave me alone." Jim said slowly holding his hands up in a placating gesture. The Vulcan's expression was not the least bit friendly. He turned his head and his companions came closer to study Jim carefully.

"What is he?" One asks frowning deeply. Another cut him off abruptly coming closer to Jim and stroking his hair causing him to grimace and pull into himself covering his face with his hands and pulling his shoulders up attempting to protect the crook of his neck and psi points.

"I don't know, but he is rather pretty. Don't kill him." Oh god! Jim wanted nothing more than to bite viciously into the fingers that had stroked him. "I'll take him as a slave."

Slave! Fuck that! Jim thought heatedly. Enough playing nice, when the Vulcan started caressing his cheek Jim turned his head and bit down on his index finger as hard as he could. The Vulcan screamed something that Jim can't understand, which sounds suspiciously like a curse. Spock's words come back to him. There are no Vulcan curse words, his ass. He managed to scream Spock's name before he was knocked out by a savage blow to the head.

Spock was slowly making his way down the canyon when he heard Jim scream his name. He looked down just in time to see Jim hit with the lipra and falling to the ground completely unconscious. Five armed Vulcans surrounded him and one threw Jim's limp body over his shoulder and they begin to move away. Spock started climbing as quickly as he dared. He was completely exhausted and did not want to fall to his death so his progress was slow. He stayed silent not wanting to draw attention to himself as he continued to track the Vulcans as he maked his way down. Once he has finally reached the bottom, Jim and the Vulcans are well out of sight. He began looking for tracks. Luckily, the winds are quiet and therefore the footprints have not yet been covered by the shifting sand. There was also a faint trail of human blood and the red drops stood out starkly against the golden sand. At least it is a start, Spock thought grimly. He was distracted briefly by Bones call. The little sehlat was whining and struggling to carry a large honeycomb down to Spock. "Good boy Bones." Spock murmured softly wishing that he had never suggested the honey in the first place. They needed to find Jim before the trail ran cold.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

James Kirk

Pike's words drifted up from deep in his subconscious. "I dare you to do better." Fuck you, Pike. Jim thought viciously. He had been running from that ghost his entire life, and had thought that just maybe, this time that he had outrun it. The voice then morphed into his Mother's. "God, Jimmy you look so much like him that it hurts to look at you." Fuck you too, Mom.

Jim groaned as something shook his shoulder gently. He blinked blurrily and a small girl's face came into focus. She was Vulcan her dark hair pulled into a braid and her pointed ears were visible. If Jim had to guess, he would put her at about the age of five or six. "Do you want water?" The girl asks in Vulcan and Jim nodded, but doesn't speak aloud. It all started coming back to him. The honey, the Vulcans, and the blow to the head. Jim didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He had thought that things had been bad before, but now they were a hundred times worse. Slave. They had taken him as a slave. The girl handed him a small bowl and Jim drinks greedily. "What are you?" The girl asked. Jim merely blinked in response unwilling to show his hand unless forced. He took in his surroundings. He was in a makeshift lean to with a few other Vulcans who appeared to be working. There was a young female that Jim estimated to be between the ages of 7-10 mending shoes and young male somewhere around 10-12 chiseling stones. The little girl moved to a large pot and stirred it over a small fire. "You are in the slave quarters."!She informed him. Jim frowned, they looked so young; none of the Vulcans appear to be over the age of eighteen. "I am T'Palla." She says pointing to herself. "That is T'Pittla and this is Soyak." She points first to the female and then to the male. They briefly glance in his direction, but quickly go back to their tasks.

Jim pointed to himself and said "Jim." That was the most he is willing to say at this point. The less they know about him the better. Jim could only pray that they do not force a meld on him. Then there would be no way to hide.

The girl tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "Ja-im." She repeated.

"Close enough, kid." Jim muttered under his breath as he looked around and began to plan an escape.

Meanwhile

Spock

Spock moved quickly following the footprints and faint trail of blood until it disappeared as another sand storm began to kick up forcing him to halt his search. Of all the bad timing, Spock thought bitterly as he and Bones ran for cover. As much as Spock wanted to keep searching, only a fool would continue until the storm abated. Every minute that was spent waiting out the storm was another minute for the trail to grow colder until there was nothing left. Bones pulled him from his worried thoughts as he dropped the honeycomb that he had been carrying into Spock's lap happily. Spock sighed as he looked at the prize. He broke off a small piece and put it into his mouth sucking hard until there was nothing left but the wax. He would keep the wax. It was a good source of illumination and could be used to make candles. He broke off another few pieces and slipped them into the canteen of water to make sugar water. Spock would need to drink it fairly quickly before it began to ferment in the heat turning the water into a potent mead-like drink. Spock fed a small piece to Bones who ate it quickly then wrapped the remaining honeycomb tightly in his makeshift rucksack. Without jarring, the honey would spoil quickly.

Bones pawed at him and whined softly. "We will locate him." Spock assured as he pet the little sehlat's head. Spock smirked softly realizing that he was talking to Bones in much the same way that Jim had. It seemed as though they were picking up an each other's mannerisms more and more as time went by. Spock sighed. This was all his fault and he would be damned if he would give up his search. After all, he got them into this mess and he vowed to get them out of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

T'Palla

T'Palla's eyes drifted towards the strange new slave. Ja-im, she reminded herself. They were now alone. Soyak has gone with the hunting party and T'Pittla has left to gather edible plants that she will prepare upon her return. T'Palla stared unabashedly at the new slave and was unable to contain her curiosity. She understood why he was taken for he was exotically beautiful with eyes the color of the sky and hair the color of honey. Even at her young age, she couldn't help but suspect that he was hiding something. She had a feeling that he knew much more than he was letting on. While she could sense fear, there was also a good deal of rebellion simmering under the surface if one looked closely enough. She hoped, for his sake, that he had a sense of self-preservation, for their master were not forgiving. She had been born a slave, sold by her parents when she was only two, as had all of the slaves in this tribe. She had witnessed first hand the brutality that their masters were capable of when crossed.

It was rare that a slave was acquired past the age of puberty. Once of age, slaves could attempt to earn their freedom either by marriage or by challenge by way of the ancient rite of Koon-ut-kal-if-fee. This often proved to be much easier for a male slave than for a female one. Free Vulcan males rarely fought for marriage rights to slaves unless the slave was particularly beautiful and or extremely talented with a useful skill. Where as a male slave stood a decent chance of winning a mate and their freedom if they were a skilled fighter, particularly if in the throes of Pon Farr.

The new slave had noticed her stare and narrowed his eyes looking defensive. It is not I you need to worry about, she thought. He called her name and then spoke in the strange tongue, which she did not understand.

"What are they going to do with me?" he asked. T'Palla blinked unsure what he expected from her. She cannot understand his words. So, she answered in Vulcan.

"I cannot understand your words, but please heed my warning. Do not be insubordinate. It will only lead to you suffering." He blinked silently then paused for a moment seeming to consider before he answered in Vulcan catching her by surprise.

"I need to escape. Can you help me?" He asked her with pleading eyes.

"You speak our language yet you have waited until now to use it. Why?" She asked genuinely curious.

"The less people know about me, the better. I need to leave. There is someone looking for me and I need to find him." He explained.

T'Palla was torn. She knew nothing about this slave or whether or not she can trust him. If she is caught, then they both will be severely punished. But perhaps if she aided him, she could go with him as her chance at earning her freedom was far from certain.

"I can help you, but only if I can go with you. I would rather risk death then live the rest of my life as a slave." T'Palla bargained.

Jim

Jim looked at the little girl in disbelief. He would have enough trouble keeping himself alive without having to worry about an child's well being. As if sensing his thoughts, she pled her case. "I am stronger than I appear. I have basic survival skills and am better adapted for this environment than you."

Jim doesn't know whether to laugh or be insulted. What the hell? Nothing ventured, nothing gained and sadly the kid had a point. "Can you lead us back to the Forge?" Jim asked. The girl looked terrified at the suggestion and Jim wondered why.

"That is a sacred place, but very dangerous. Only the strongest warriors dare enter it." She warned seriously.

"Well, that is near where I was taken and I think that it will be the best place to start looking for Spock." Jim explained.

"Very well. The journey is far and difficult. We must prepare. We can begin hoarding food and supplies, but must do so gradually to avoid being caught. It will take time." She replied still looking unsure.

"Ok kid, um, I mean T'Palla. Lets get started." Jim agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Spock

Spock sighed heavily. He was beginning to lose hope of ever finding Jim. He had been searching for over two weeks and was no closer to finding him. In fact, over the past weeks Bones was his only companion. They had yet to come across any Vulcans. The desert stretched on seemingly endless. He was able to gather and scavenge just enough food for himself and Bones eked out barely enough food to sustain him dining on small lizards and insects. Despite his meager diet, the sehlat was growing at an astounding rate. He was nearly the size of a fully-grown domestic sehlat (wild sehlats grow considerable larger than their domestic counterparts). His shoulder blades come level with Spock's hips. Spock was grateful for his company.

Spock closed his eyes and attempted to focus inward hoping to sense something from Jim, however small. The trail had long since run cold and without any leads finding Jim would be like finding a needle in a haystack. He had lost track of how many miles that he and Bones had traveled during their search.

Guilt came rushing back again. This was his fault. He had promised himself that he would keep Jim safe, but had failed at that mission thus far. Spock could not even be sure if Jim was even still alive. He could only imagine what Jim would be forced to endure at the hands of his abductors. Bones' soft call pulled Spock from his musings and he scanned the horizon searching for what the sehlat had spotted. It did not take him long to find it. There in the distance was a tribe. Spock ducked low behind a dune for cover with Bones following suit. He squinted to get a better look searching amongst the members for a glimpse of Jim. To his disappointment, he saw no sign of Jim amongst them. Spock debated his next move. He could allow the tribe to pass and continue his search without revealing himself, which would be the safest course of action; or he could risk attack by revealing himself in the hopes of uncovering information regarding Jim's whereabouts.

Spock knew the logical answer was to take the safe route. After all, if he was killed, injured or enslaved then he would of no help to Jim, but Spock may never find Jim in time if he allowed the opportunity for intel to pass by. Jim's words echoed in Spock's mind. No guts, no glory. Spock took a deep breath and moved into view and called out to the tribe in Vulcan hoping that he has not committed a grievous error by doing so.

"I am in search of a human who was taken as a slave; male, with golden hair and blue eyes." Spock watched warily as the tribe looked at him in disbelief. Bones stood resolutely by his side and a growl erupted from his throat as a large male Vulcan approached Spock with a lirpa in his hands. He was clearly poised for battle. "I merely wish to find the human, not to start a quarrel." Spock insisted.

The fierce look on the warrior's face remained as he approached. His eyes shifted between Spock, who remained neutral but braced for impact and Bones, who continued to growl and had stepped in front of Spock in a defensive posture. Spock stroked down the sehlat's spine hoping to calm his agitation. "Easy, Bones." He murmured softly.

"You are not welcome. We have no slave fitting that description. Have you come to purchase our slaves? We have none to spare. You best look elsewhere." The Vulcan warned coldly as he raised the lirpa in a threatening manner. Other tribe members were now coming closer in order to investigate. The warrior thrust the weapon in Spock's direction and he dodged just in time to avoid being impaled. Bones struck at lighting fast speed pulling the lirpa from the warrior's hands taking him by surprise. "Stop!" Called a female, clearly highly ranked amongst the tribe as the warrior snapped to attention and followed the command without hesitation. She approached seemingly curious and spoke sternly with a glance at her fellow tribe members. "Heed his words. He has not come here to fight."

She then looked at Spock with a knowing gaze, which seemed to burn into his very soul. "Head east and you may come across a rival tribe willing to part with the one, which you seek. I recall catching a glimpse of a golden haired beauty amongst their wards." She confided looking at him critically. "You will not last long on your own, even with you're faithful beast. Keep the weapon. You will need it. Your time draws near." She turned before Spock could question her, leaving him with more questions than answers. The tribe began to move away and Spock grit his teeth in frustration knowing when to pick his battles. For some reason, the female had granted him a reprieve. He took the lipra and called Bones to follow him as he moved east.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

James Kirk

Jim breathed heavily as he followed T'Palla. They had escaped under the cover of nightfall and were now on the journey back to the Forge. Jim had kept up a steady pace until the sun rose and brought with it the oppressive desert heat. He had slowed considerably afterwards. T'Palla had finally, after stopping to allow him to catch up several times, urged him to hurry as there was good chance that the tribe would be searching for them. "We must not be recaptured. There are fates worse than death." She had warned ominously looking much older than her 5-6 years. Jim had then quickened his pace despite the blistering sun, which beat down on him mercilessly.

They were heading west. Jim could only hope that if they managed to find the Forge, Spock would be close by. Jim really wasn't worried that Spock was injured or having difficulty surviving, but there was a possibility that he had moved on to search for Jim or to escape detection from an unfriendly Vulcan tribe. His chest tightened at the thought of never finding Spock. He had developed more than just respect for him; in fact, it was more than mere friendship. It was something that he couldn't quite describe, something that at first had been born out of necessity, but which had grown into something deep and true; something unnamable. "Ja-im! Look out!" T'Palla cried out pulling Jim from his thoughts.

Jim looked around and spotted what was causing the alarm. There was a Vulcan tribe heading towards them. "Hide!" She ordered. Jim ducked low and scurried quickly behind a dune but it was too late.

"Get them!" One of the leaders called out. Damn it. Jim could hear the tribe approaching and decided to run for it.

"T'Palla! Split up." He called hoping that the young girl would heed his words. There might be a chance of one of them getting out of this alive. Jim ran as fast as he could but they were still gaining on him. He had lost sight of T'Palla and could only hope that she was safe. Jim gasped for breath as he felt a crippling blow to his side knock him off balance. He went down hard into the hot sand just in time to see another tribe come into view with weapons drawn.

"Attack!" Someone shouted amongst the din. Jim was temporarily forgotten as the Vulcan who had attacked him moved away to defend against the rival tribe. Jim crawled slowly behind a dune as the bloody battle ensued. Jim had never seen anything so chaotic. There was seemingly no strategy, no leapfrogging, tactical maneuvers or battle focus; it was a bloodbath. We're doomed, was the last coherent thought that went through his head as he lost consciousness, exhausted, injured and dehydrated.

A few hours later

Jim awoke with a start dazed and unsure of his surroundings. If they were ever reunited then, Spock was going to kill him. It was Jim's first coherent thought as he returned to consciousness. The second was that he was on his back unable to move, wounded and alone. Struggling to open his eyes and focus, he squirmed in a futile effort to ease the pain in his side as he tried to get an arm underneath him for leverage. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to do lying down. "Christ! Why can't I ever catch a break?" Jim muttered under his breath.

"Ja-im? We have been recaptured by another tribe," called a familiar weary voice confirming Jim's suspicions. T'Palla then came into view and the poor girl looked almost as bad as Jim felt. Green blood oozed from a cut on her forehead and her arms were covered in bruises.

Jim groaned as he saw a female approaching them. She was dressed for battle, but Jim could tell instinctively that she was more than a mere warrior. She looked down at him closely. When she spoke her voice had a regal quality. "I see the rumor is true; it is indeed the golden haired beauty. You are quite sought after by a great many." She confided looking a bit perturbed. She glanced behind her and Jim followed her line of sight and caught a glimpse of a gravely injured male warrior. "You are now both considered prizes of war and if you want your freedom, then it must be earned." She stated firmly leaving before Jim could question her statement. He was again left with more questions than answers.

Meanwhile

Spock

Spock took a steadying breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Bones whined softly sensing that something was amiss. Focus! He needed to focus, but it was becoming more difficult. For the first time since beaming down to Vulcan, Spock felt hot. His thoughts were disorganized and illogical. The female's words came back to him. You will not last long on your own, even with you're faithful beast. Keep the weapon. You will need it. Your time draws near. Spock hadn't understood at first, but he did now. He glanced down at his hands, which were stained green with the warrior's blood. He had nearly killed him. The anger had come so quickly and it had nearly consumed him, it had driven him to take the fight further than necessary.

The scene replayed itself in his mind. He had been heading east in search of Jim, when he stumbled upon a battle between rival tribes. Spock had stayed on the periphery in an attempt at recon. He watched with horrified fascination as the Vulcan's killed each other without focus or strategy. His eyes scanned for any sign of slaves, but he had seen only warriors. He had been so distracted looking for any sign of Jim that Bones deep warning growl had likely saved his life for a second time. He had turned just in time to dodge a large male warrior's attack. Spock wielded the lipra effortlessly and with the help of Bones after only a few minutes had the warrior pinned. "Where is the human?" Spock demanded. Rather than plead ignorance as expected, the warrior had then smiled maliciously at him and replied.

"I know the one you speak of and you will never find him in time. You are doomed to die in the fires of Plak Tow." Spock had then felt his anger surge at the taunt. Before he could consider the risks, he put his fingers to the warrior's psi points and melded. He would find Jim one way or another. The warrior fought like a banshee, but with his anger and desperation fueling him; Spock prevailed. He brutally attacked the warriors mind until he found what he was seeking. The image of Jim was both relief and worry in tandem, for Jim looked horrid; Too thin, defeated and most of all hopeless. Alive, Spock clung to that thought as he brought the blade of the lipra across the warrior's belly, gravely wounding him.

"That's for Jim!" Spock had hissed as he shook the Vulcan as the blood seeped from the wound onto his hands before turning to continue his search for Jim amongst the chaos of battle.

Bones nuzzled against Spock with another soft whine pulling him from his memories. Spock hadn't thought it possible. He was only half Vulcan and did not think that he would fall victim to his races most shameful weakness. But the warrior had been right, his time was coming quickly and soon Pon Farr would be upon him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jim

Jim watched as the warrior disappeared from sight. His eyes then settled on T'Palla who then met his eyes with her own sorrowful gaze. "We are doomed." She insisted as her gaze flickered between him and the horizon. Jim sighed causing the ache in his side to flare painfully, he was tired of a lot of things, most of all, of unanswered questions.

"What did she mean, that our freedom must be earned?" He asked in Vulcan. The girl them looked at him intently before answering.

"There are rituals that are uniform amongst our kind and respected by all regardless of status or tribal affinity. One of which is the Koon-ut-kal-if-fee." She murmured seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"Marriage or challenge?" Jim translated looking confused. "What does that have to do with our freedom?" He probed unwilling to let the subject drop before he received an answer.

"It is difficult for a foreigner to grasp the concept. Vulcan male slaves have a chance to win their freedom through this rite. If they are able to prevail in a fight with the females intended mate, then they have won the right to her hand and with it their freedom. It is not as easy for a female slave. They cannot challenge for marriage rights and will only be freed if a free male chooses to fight for their hand, which is very rare. That is why I was willing to risk death in order to escape; my chance at earning my freedom is slim to nil." T'Palla struggled to explain looking frustrated.

Jim frowned. It seemed as though they both were in an unbeatable situation. Jim could never hope to win a fair fight with a Vulcan, especially now with a serious injury. Jim's thoughts briefly drifted towards another escape, but that possibility was slim at best. The element of surprise was gone and they were likely to be out under a tight watch. Not to mention that Jim wouldn't get far injured. Jim closed his eyes as he thought of Spock. Where was he? Was he looking for him? Or had he written him off as a lost cause? It certainly seemed as though that were now the case; lost causes, both of them. Jim thought bitterly with a glance at his young Vulcan companion.

"Is there any other way to earn freedom?" Jim questioned in last ditch effort for ideas. T'Palla tilted her head in thought before replying.

"Perhaps, if we had something of considerable value with which to barter, it may be possible, but we are both without anything of considerable worth." She looked at Jim sadly. Jim groaned and tried to hold back the wave of hopelessness, which threaten to overtake him.

"Your tribes are nomadic, so we will be constantly moving?" Jim asked with a defeated gaze in T'Palla's direction for confirmation. She nodded solemnly. The odds of Spock finding them were practically non-existent, assuming that he was even still looking. Jim shut his eyes and leaned against a nearby tree with a pained hiss as it came in contact with his side. His side hadn't fully healed and blood oozed from it sluggishly staining the trunk and his fingers as he applied pressure. If this kept up, Jim wouldn't have to worry about his freedom much longer, he would die of sepsis due to an untreated wound.

Meanwhile 

Spock stopped to wipe the sweat off of his brow. He took a sip of water noting that he was perspiring heavily. His internal cooling adaptation was failing to do its job of allowing high volume circulation of cool blood in order to regulate temperature without sweating, which could easily prove to be fatal in desert conditions. It was an ominous sign that Pon Farr was underway and Plak Tow would soon follow. Spock couldn't be sure, but he had a gut feeling that Jim may be within reach. He could vaguely sense his presence with his shields now in disarray, but was unable to pinpoint his exact location. Spock grit his teeth in frustration. Time was running out. He looked around desperately and as luck would have it, Spock had spotted a smear of red on the trunk of a soltar tree. Even his current unstable state due to the impeding Plak Tow, Spock knew that it warranted further investigation. Spock and Bones had approached the tree for a closer look. Blood, it resembled blood. Spock felt his hopes rise. It was fresh and stained his fingers as he touched it and then brought it to his nose. The distinct smell of iron-based human blood filled his nose. Jim. It must be Jim's. He brought his fingers to Bones, allowing him to scent the blood. "Bones, find Jim." Spock urged while trying to calm his lust which had been growing stronger with the more time that passed. The sehlat seemed to understand and sniffed the tree trunk as well as Spock's fingers. He moved around the area for a few minutes, scenting the ground and air, before taking off at a run with Spock following behind him. Spock could only hope that they would find Jim before it was too late.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jim

Jim cringed away from the healers touch as she adjusted the dressing on his side. The wound on his side felt like it was on fire. T'Palla had done her best to dress his wound, but it still oozed sluggishly attracting attention causing Jim to be brought to the healer for treatment. "Stop fighting or I will have you restrained." She warned. She had just finished redressing the wound after cleaning it and smearing something on it that smelled medicinal. "Now, if you hold still, I may be able to reduce your pain." Jim frowned wondering what she meant. Before he could contemplate further, she brought her fingers to psi points and uttered the now familiar phrase, my mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. Jim thrashed in panic once the realization hit him that she was attempting a meld, but it too late. Jim's world spun and then went dark.

T'Prin gasped as she glimpsed into the slaves mind. Impossible. The slave was psi-null, yet though she could not explain it, it was undeniable. There was a bond. It was not yet fully formed, but it was strong despite that fact. She cut the meld short, only offering the barest effort at pain relief in order to avoid further manipulation. Disturbing a bond, even one that was not yet fully formed, was taboo and was punishable by death. How was a psi-null slave able to form a bond? Where was his bonded? Before T'Prin could decide what action to take, the slave started to come around with a groan.

"Spock?" He murmured clearly still disoriented from the meld.

"Is that the name of your bonded?" She asked unable to mask the surprise in her voice. Before the slave could respond, the sounds of yelling distracted them both.

"Christ, what now?" Jim asked himself in hoarse voice as he clutched his aching head. The pain in his side was now a dull memory, but in its place was a terrible headache. Jim closed his eyes in effort to dull it. But they snapped opened and his breath caught when he heard a familiar voice, one that he never thought he would hear again.

"Where is James T. Kirk? I demand that you release him!" Spock, the voice was Spock's, but there was something off about it. It was angry and unsteady. Jim then heard a deep threatening growl that chilled him to the bone. What in God's name was that?

"T'Prin! Bring him!" Jim recognized the voice the regal female warrior who had warned that his freedom must be earned. Jim was then pulled roughly to his feet out of the healer's quarters and into the open.

"Jim!" Spock shouted once he spotted him. Jim's mouth dropped in shock. Spock looked savage. He was covered in sweat and his clothing was in tatters and stained green with blood. In his hands he held a lipra and Bones, who now appeared to be fully grown, stood at his side ready to come to his defense.

"Spock!" Jim replied and tried to move towards him, but was stopped by the regal looking female.

"His freedom must be earned," she insisted as the tribe members gathered round to watch the spectacle. T'Palla's words came back to him and before he could consider the consequences, he shouted the phrase "marriage or challenge" aloud praying that Spock would fight for him.

Spock tilted his head with a glance between Jim and the female in askance."Koon-ut-kal-if-fe, will you honor the rite?" Spock asked in a hoarse voice as his grip tightened on the weapon.

The female nodded and help up a hand. The tribe began to chant "Koon-ut-kal-if-fe!" The female drew a large circle in the sand and Jim was then bound at the ankles and wrists and tied to tree facing the circle.

"Call off your beast and enter the circle if you dare." The female challenged as she beckoned one of her warrior's forward. "Savik was the one who found the slave during battle, and therefore he will be the one to fight for him." She explained.

"Call him, Jim." Spock ground out in a voice that was far from steady. Jim took a deep breath and called out.

"Bones, come." The sehlat responded immediately moving to Jim's side with a soft whine. "Good boy." Jim whispered hoping that he had not just made a grave mistake. If Spock lost, then they were now all doomed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

T'Palla

T'Palla watched in horrified fascination as Ja-im was tied to a tree on display as the prize which he now represented to the victor of the challenge. When T'Palla had mentioned the rite to her fellow slave, she had done so without the least bit of inclination that it would ever be put to use. The tale had slipped from her lips as a bit of fancy, nothing more. It now appeared that she was mistaken. Her eyes moved towards the challenger. Vulcan, yet fundamentally different from her people, in both word and deed. It was evidenced by both his appearance and speech. His clothing, though tattered and stained with blood, did not belong amongst them. For under the damage and stains, a bright vivid blue remained visible and an unfamiliar symbol was emblazoned over his left breast. He also spoke in the unfamiliar tongue, which Ja-im frequently used in addition to Vulcan. He addressed Ja-im by name. They obviously knew each other.

Ja-im's words came back to her. "I need to leave. There is someone looking for me and I need to find him." He had explained. T'Palla now regretted not pressing for more information regarding the statement when she had the chance. She continued to study the strange intruder. He was sweating and his face was flushed unnaturally. Even with the limited personal knowledge on the subject, she knew that he was in the throes of Pon Farr. Her spirits lifted, as the impending blood fever may give him the strength needed to prevail against a skilled warrior such as Savik.

"Call him, Jim." The stranger ordered. Though she could not understand the words, their meaning became readily apparent when the sehlat responded the Ja-im's call. T'Palla stared in shock as the massive beast moved to Ja-im's side with a soft whine, nuzzling Ja-im with obvious affection. Before she could contemplate on they how and why of the beast's actions, the roar of the spectators crested as both challengers entered the circle pulling her attention away from the sehlat and back to the two challengers. They both entered the circle and were armed with identical weapons, the traditional Vulcan lirpa.

Her eyes widened in shock as the stranger moved quickly to attack without pausing to complete the traditional greeting ritual catching his opponent off guard. He turned the weapon around and brought the lirpa's bludgeoned end down hard on Savik's back. T'Palla was shocked when the warrior let out an agonized scream, and now off-balance, countered with a wild swing of the weapon's blade, which missed the mark before turning away from his opponent in a move which was contrary to every warriors training. Never turn your back on your enemy. T'Palla didn't understand, the blow, while strong, did not justify the level of pain that Savik was displaying. It was only when he turned and she glimpsed at his back that she understood. The stranger's blow had directly connected with the location of his chensei as evidenced by the swelling and deep green bruise, which was already beginning to form. T'Palla couldn't hold back a wince. That was bad form; even the most savage fighters avoided that spot, along with a few other taboo areas including the ears, and fingertips. It was an unspoken understanding. The stranger took full advantage of the opening and struck a blow to the opposite side of the back hitting the other chensei, causing Savik to drop to his knees, leaving the warrior in a writhing mass of pain and agony.

"Do you concede?" The stranger asked in Vulcan his rough voice loud enough for all to hear. His grip on his weapon relaxed and he lowered it seemingly confident that the warrior would agree. T'Palla frowned in confusion. Koon-ut-kal-if-fee was traditionally fought until the death of the losing opponent. This act of mercy seemed contradictory to the stranger's prior actions just moments ago. This act would cost him, however, for rather than do as the stranger anticipated and concede, the warrior struggled to his feet and hoisted the weapon up, aiming the blunt end for his opponent's chensei, but missing and instead connecting with the knee as the stranger attempted to dodge the attack at the last second. The sickening crack of bone could be heard as the stranger struggled to stay standing as he started raising his weapon once again.

"Spock!" Ja-im screamed out in horror unable to do anything but watch. The Sehlat's growl could be heard above the spectators' cheers. Savik grunted as he swung the weapon's blade before the stranger could land another blow aiming this time for his opponent's side directly over the heart hoping to land a fatal blow. The stranger blocked the attempt and their weapons collided with a loud clatter. Time stretched on and still they remained in a deadlock as they blocked each other's attacks. T'Palla was certain that it was over when the stranger fell to the ground after landing on his injured knee in order to evade another near fatal attack. Savik had his weapon raised breathing heavily from both exhaustion and injury. T'Palla closed her eyes tightly unable to watch as Ja-im screamed out "Nirsh! Kroyka!"

No! Stop! The slave begged, but it would do him to good, for her people were without mercy. But rather than the victorious cheers of the crowd, silence greeted her broken only be a few surprised gasps. T'Palla opened her eyes just in time to see the stranger grab Savik's weapon leading to a tug-of-war causing Savik to inch closer as the stranger pulled the weapon closer. Once close enough, the stranger let go of the weapon suddenly and lunged towards Savik reaching the crook of his neck and besting him with a nerve pinch causing him to fall into a crumpled heap. The warrior was now unconscious leaving the stranger free to deliver a final fatal blow.

Rather than do so, the stranger walked out of the circle and addressed the female. "I claim my right to the slave. I have won his freedom." He declared still breathing heavily from the exertion with a glance in Ja-im's direction. The warrior female approached looking impressed, if not a bit surprised.

"Yes, you have. The slave is now yours to claim, but pray tell me, do you intend to kill him? You have won the challenge and therefore it is your right." The stranger shook his head in denial causing a number of surprised murmurs to break out amongst the spectators. "Why? He would not grant you the same mercy if the positions were reversed. Further more, it would guarantee you a permanent reprieve from the blood fever?" She asked clearly perplexed. The stranger looked at her steadily seemingly more clear headed after the challenge, though the reprieve from Plak Tow would only be temporary, as his opponent was still alive. He answered in serious voice projecting so that all of he crowd could hear him clearly.

"Kup-fun-tor ha'kiv na'ish du stau?" Can you return life to what you kill? He asked with a tilt of his head as his eyes seemed to bore into her.

"Nirsh," No. She answered still sounding wary as she took in the strangers words and expression.

"Dom nam-tor vohris nem-tor havik" Then be slow to take life. He replied coldly, before his eyes moved to his prize causing his expression to soften. T'Palla felt her stomach twist with a mixture of relief, fear and envy as she contemplated what fate may have in store for her friend.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jim

Jim watched warily as the crowd of spectators dispersed clearly disappointed with the outcome of the Koon-ut-kal-if-fee. Jim spotted T'Palla, who remained even after everyone else had left looking at Jim with an expression that was a mixture of happiness, longing, and envy. Poor, kid. He thought bitterly. Life just wasn't fair. She didn't deserve a life of slavery and Jim would miss her. He wished that there were something that he could do to help.

Jim then sensed the female warrior's glare upon him. He met her eyes warily. "Call off your beast, so that I may release him." The female ordered Spock with a glance at Bones, who still stood resolutely by Jim's side. Spock gave a sharp whistle and signaled for him to come with a beckoning hand gesture. Bones whined seemingly reluctant to leave Jim's side, despite Spock's command. Spock had always claimed that Bones preferred his company to Spock's, but Jim never thought it was true until this moment. Perhaps Spock had been right.

"Easy Bones. Go on, go to Spock." Jim pleaded. Bones reluctantly made his way back to Spock's side growling continuously as the female warrior approached with a blade and cut his bindings. The female released him quickly never taking her eyes off the sehlat, who looked ready to kill at the slightest provocation.

Jim breathed a sigh of relief when he was allowed to make his way to Spock's side without incident. Despite the promise, Jim had worried that the Vulcan's would not keep their end of the bargain. But it appeared as though the fear was unfounded. "Spock…you came for me," Jim choked out in a voice that was hoarse with emotion. His chest felt tight suddenly and he had to fight back tears for a moment before continuing. "You fought for me, even though you could have been killed. You saved my life."

"Jim, are implying that you feared my skills as a fighter may prove inadequate?" Spock asked with a hint of a smile, letting Jim that he was teasing despite his savage appearance.

"Don't joke!" Jim insisted seriously. "You could have died and it would have been all my fault."

"I was confident." Spock insisted as he wiped away the sweat that was accumulating on his brow looking a bit flushed and unsteady. The female's words came back to him only increasing Jim's worry. Why? He would not grant you the same mercy if the positions were reversed. Further more, it would guarantee you a permanent reprieve from the blood fever?

Jim frowned, searching his mind for anything regarding blood fever, but coming up empty. Worry marred Jim's face, as he looked Spock in the eye not liking the fevered appearance of his friend and the fact that he had chosen to fight in such a condition. Jim eyed him skeptically and retorted. "Bullshit! You were bluffing."

"A Vulcan never bluffs." Spock replied seriously. All of the evidence of the prior attempt at levity was now gone as Spock's eyes bore into his looking at Jim a bit strangely. His eyes looked glassy for a moment, and if Jim didn't know better, he would say that Spock's fleeting expression had been a mixture of longing and desire.

"You're half human." Jim pointed out before thinking better of it. He should be thanking Spock, not debating with him. "What is blood fever?" Jim blurted out causing Spock to go deathly pale for a moment. Jim's concern skyrocketed at the sight.

Jim put a steadying hand around his waist. "Are you sick?" He asked terrified at the idea of losing Spock after only just finding him again.

Spock closed his eyes with a wince. "It is not an illness, per say…" Spock ground out before trailing off looking ashamed.

"What is it?" Jim repeated insistently. He was fresh out of patience for evasive non-answers. He had had enough of those to last a lifetime.

"It is the Vulcan mating drive, also known as Pon Farr. I had assumed that my human blood would spare me from it, but it appears that I was mistaken," Spock answered thickly in a voice that trembled ever so slightly.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked still confused. During his first meld with Spock, he had been given an abundance of information, but could not remember anything in regards to blood fevers or mating drives.

"It is difficult to explain…would you allow me to show you?" Spock asked hesitantly as his fingers ghosted gently, almost lovingly, over Jim's psi points in askance. Jim swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and nodded.

Spock then adjusted his fingers and murmured the now familiar phrase. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts." Jim couldn't hold back a gasp as their minds connected and the rest of the world fell away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Spock

Despite Pon Farr reeking havoc on Spock's mental shields, their minds connected perfectly. They were drawn to one another instinctively. Though the fires of Plak Tow were beginning to peak once more, for the rite of Koon-ut-kal-if-fee was left incomplete. Lust was building anew and now Jim could sense it, feel it and experience it as well through the meld. Spock moaned. His mind was fogged with lust, yet there was something amiss, something that he should have suspected long ago, but failed to ever consider. As their minds linked and their consciousnesses comingled, the beginnings of something, which had already begun to form, accelerated. A bond. What had started as smoldering embers grew to a blazing inferno, leaving both Spock and Jim helpless to deny it. Two minds became one in the most intimate way possible. The vestigial shields crumbled and the bond pulsed and strengthened.

Spock breathed raggedly fighting off a wave of vertigo, as the truth became fully apparent. Another ancient mythos bubbled up from the depths of Spock's mind. T'hy'la. The revelation brought with it feelings of joy and terror in equal measure. For such a bond to be rebuffed would be the ultimate rejection. It would leave a mental scar, which would never heal. Spock needn't have worried though, for he could feel Jim shudder in wondrous awe as he too felt the bond solidify and settle. Spock's now trembling fingers slipped from Jim's psi points and traced down Jim's his cheek reverently breaking the meld.

Spock's sucked in air that felt cloying and he could not think beyond the heat in his veins. He felt ill as the blood fever ravaged his body and mind. His blown pupils met Jim's azure eyes. "Jim, I burn for thee." The words slipped from his lips unbidden. It took every bit of willpower and restraint that Spock had left for him to hold back from touching his bonded, but he needed to be sure. He needed to ask.

"Jim, do you consent?" Spock whispered in a hoarse voice. "Before you answer, I must warn you that Pon Farr will be intense, but our bond should protect you from harm."

"You bet your ass I do." Jim said with a wink and a smirk that belied the seriousness of the moment.

"Jim, I…thank you." Spock murmured closing his eyes unable to control his emotions. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." I cherish thee. The levity of a moment ago vanished as Jim's eyes softened with love and understanding.

"And I you." Jim answered seriously "Nam-tor nash ozhika t'nash-veh." This is my logic. Jim moved forward capturing Spock's cheek in his hand and bringing their lips together for the first time with a shudder. Spock's answering moan was silenced as he deepened the kiss. It had begun.

Jim

After a minute, Jim broke the kiss and sucked in a gulp of air. His head was spinning, but it was a good thing. Though this wasn't something that he had ever planned on, he knew beyond a doubt that this was what he wanted. It felt right. "T'nash-veh." Mine. Spock ground out in a hoarse voice. "Ashayam." Beloved. "Come!" Spock ordered leading Jim into one of the small surrounding caves. Jim could still feel Spock's lust through the bond and his own mind and body began to respond, the pain in his side was now a distant memory. Spock divested and then began to strip Jim of his own clothing, taking care not to disturb the wound on his side.

Spock stroked over Jim's back to bring him closer and cupped his neck pulling him in for another kiss. Tongues met and brushed stroking each other in a mutual dance, as they both drowned in the sensation. Jim's eyes rolled back in his head while Spock sucked at his tongue and Jim's head spun as Spock's tongue plunged into him plundering and claiming. Spock pushed Jim flush against the cave wall and gripped his waist as he rutted against his hip helplessly. After a moment, Spock was coming in a series of short brutal spasms. There was no sense of release on his face, no blissful euphoria. The burn only seemed to intensify. It wasn't enough. "Give yourself to me." Spock insisted as he sucked on the crook of Jim's neck hard enough to bruise. Jim moaned and licked the shell of Spock's pointed ear causing him to shudder as Jim's hands roamed over Spock's body. They moved along Spock's cheekbones before skirting down his neck and shoulders and down his arms before stopping to caress his wrists and finally stroking his fingertips.

Jim could feel Spock start to fracture and could sense the trembling in both mind and body. Jim's skilled hands and talented mouth were put to use and soon he had Spock's body panting, gasping and coming against him. Spock had gone boneless. His mind was falling to pieces beneath Jim's attack, a jumbled mass of need and desperation. He still burned. Jim could feel the fever driven lust returning through the bond. Jim reached down to gasp the engorged Vulcan cock, which had emerged from its sheath. It was now flushed green and leaking. Spock made a desperate noise and began to thrust into Jim's grip, moments later; he shuddered and gasped as he spilled his release. Jim moaned and climaxed as Spock's pleasure pulsed through him.

A fresh wave of lust crashed over them. Spock ran his hands over every inch of skin that he could reach, drinking in the mutual pleasure, which pulsed between them. Spock ground back against him. Jim could feel his cock sliding along the crack of his ass. Spock slipped his fingers into Jim's mouth and Jim's tongue swirled and sucked causing Spock to choke out a harsh moan. Jim hissed as he felt Spock's fingers breach him. They stretched and opened him and soon began to go deeper and then hooked up and Jim saw stars and came as his prostate was stimulated.

Spock's cock replaced the fingers and slowly eased its way in. He paused a moment, but then began to thrust driving himself into Jim's body again and again. Spock's hand came around to grip Jim's cock and began to squeeze moving back and forth using Jim's come to ease the friction. Spock deepened his thrusts and soon Jim was coming and his body clenched around his lover. Spock followed with a roar and Jim felt his release coat his insides. The burn began to cool slightly and Jim knew that while the storm may not be over the worst had past.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Spock

Spock came back to himself abruptly and awakened with a start to the sound of Bones whining softly outside the cave. He looked around quickly getting his bearings as memories started to slowly return. He recalled the challenge, the victory and finally the bonding and Pon Farr. Spock's eyes drifted down to Jim who still slumbered peacefully unaware. Though he had consented, Spock could not help but feel guilty. He had put Jim in danger, albeit unintentionally, again and again. First with the initial warp, then allowing him to remain unguarded while he went in search of honey, ultimately leading to his capture, and finally, partnering with him during Pon Farr. Spock could have injured him despite their bond.

Spock closed his eyes wishing that he had the time and freedom to mediate. But, as it stood, that was a luxury that he could not afford to indulge in presently. There were a number of things that needed to be done as soon as possible. They needed to hunt and scavenge as they were both now undernourished and dehydrated. They also must make their way back to the Forge as that would be the first place that the Enterprise would look for them once the electromagnetic sandstorms cleared. The Winter Solstice was approaching, and it would take them weeks on foot to make their way back to the Forge. Once they arrived, they would only have to wait out the storms, which by that time, should be almost at their end. Once the storms lifted with the Winter Solstice, then the interference would cease, and it was Spock's prediction that the Enterprise would make a timely rescue.

There were a number of difficulties still facing them. It would be difficult to scavenge enough food and water to make the long journey back to the Forge. Even if they were able to overcome that obstacle, there were still other dangers that they would face along the way, such as wild beasts as well as risk of recapture from other Vulcan tribes. Spock was pulled from his thoughts as Bones entered the cave and nuzzled at him affectionately. Spock scratched behind the sehlats ear causing him to lean further into the touch seeking more. "You've been a loyal friend and we shall not forget you." Spock promised softly. Jim stirred at the sound of his voice. He looked at Spock blurrily for a moment before smiling softly. Bones, in turn, nuzzled Jim.

"Good boy, Bones. I missed you buddy." Jim admitted as he stroked behind Bones neck. He then looked at Spock with concern filled eyes. "You Ok?" He asked worry coloring his voice. Spock nodded solemnly.

"Thanks to thee, T'hy'la." He answered as he slid his fingers over Jim's causing him to shudder for a moment at the intimate caress.

"Don't mention it." Jim replied with a small smile that faded quickly as he began to consider their situation. "What now? Where do we go from here?"

"Are you speaking in literal or figurative terms?" Spock asked.

"Literal, Spock. Winning my freedom was only the first obstacle. How do we get back to the present?" Jim sighed deeply looking both exhausted and depressed.

"As I had mentioned, the storms will clear with the Winter Solstice and with the interference gone, the enterprise will be capable of locating us." Spock explained with a mirroring sigh knowing that it was not as simple as that.

Jim frowned for a moment then posed a question somewhat reluctantly. "Assuming that we can make it back to the Forge and the storms clear leading to rescue, will our warp have an affect on planet Vulcan's fate," catching Spock by surprise. Spock thought a moment before answering. He hesitated. For even though the answer seemed so readily apparent, even science argued for a sense of intrinsic balance in the cosmos. Quantum entanglement theory dictated that if you remove or change something in one place, it will automatically balance somewhere else, simply as a matter of nature, simply because it must. It was the nature of cause and effect. But to place hope that their warp would ultimately lead to Vulcan's salvation was a pipe dream.

"Unlikely, I was not thinking logically when I recalibrated the beam. I wished to save my family, there was nothing that I could have done to save my homeland." Spock answered unable to keep his voice from wavering as he thought of all the lives lost, including those of his parents.

"I'm sorry." Jim murmured looking stricken as the full weight of what had happened hit him.

"Jim, I thank thee, but kadiith. One cannot change the past, only learn from it." Spock recited as a fine tremor spread through his body. He needed to mediate and rebuild his shields. Just when Spock started to close his eyes for a moment, his eyes snapped opened at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. "Ja-im?" Bones growled deeply as he prepared to again come to their defense.

"Wait," Jim insisted in Vulcan as both he Spock dressed in haste. "Easy Bones, it's all right." Jim reassured switching back to English soothing the animal with a gentle stroke causing Bones to calm significantly. "T'Palla, Come here." Jim called in Vulcan causing Spock to frown. Spock spotted the speaker and was surprised that the voice belonged to a Vulcan child no older than six. What was Jim's connection to this child and what caused her to seek him out? Even a child as young as she should understand the risks of disturbing them, nonetheless she had come.

"Spock, this is T'Palla. She and I met after I was first taken prisoner. She is a slave and we attempted to escape hoping to find you, but were quickly recaptured by a rival tribe." Jim said in English leaving the girl looking lost. Spock was thankful however, for his foresight to allow them a bit of privacy. "She stuck her neck out for me and I feel like I owe her." Spock sighed deeply as he looked at the girl. She may be young, but one could sense her determination and intelligence as she stood her ground. What she had done for Jim was very brave, yet extremely foolhardy. She could have been killed easily yet she had risked her life to lead Jim and herself to freedom. She was too young to have completed the rite of Kahs-wan, what's more, Spock was fairly confident that slaves were seldom, if ever, put through that particular challenge. Spock debated for a moment before speaking.

"In return for your bravery, I may have something to barter with in exchange for your freedom to show my gratitude for your treatment of my bonded." Spock said to her in Vulcan. He then pulled out a necklace out from under his collar. The pendant formed the Kol-Ut-Shan also known as Infinite diversity in infinite combinations; it shone brightly as it caught a ray of light as it was revealed. The symbol, which was comprised of a golden circle, surrounded a platinum triangle topped with a brilliant silver Topaz gemstone was highly valued amongst his people throughout their long history and that value endured today even in modern Vulcan. Despite that its origins lay in the Pre-Reform Vulcan belief in beauty, growth and progress-all a result from the union of the unlike with differences combining to create meaning and beauty, which was seemingly contradictory to the philosophy of modern Vulcan with its strict adherence to logic and conformation. It remained a much-endeared relic to days past.

His mother, upon his acceptance to Starfleet, had gifted it to him. It had been given to her by his father as a bonding gift. She had handed it to him after telling him that whatever he chooses to be, he will always have a proud mother. The symbolism of the pendant and gesture was not lost on him. For he himself was a union of the unlike-Vulcan and human. She saw him, and by extension, his decision as beautiful and meaningful. It was a balm to his soul. "I thank thee, mother." He had said in a voice hoarse with emotion. Spock abhorred to part with it, but it was a small price to pay in return for Jim. His mother would understand the power of love and gratitude.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jim

Jim watched as T'Palla stared at the necklace in awe. She approached cautiously as if still not quite believing his words. "We will be leaving T'Palla, take the gift Spock has given you, use it to barter your freedom and come with us." Jim urged her speaking in Vulcan so that she could understand earning a surprised look from Spock.

"Jim…I do not believe that is wise plan." Spock contested in English.

"Spock, she has no where to go. Her freedom is worthless, without a safe haven." Jim insisted. Spock looked at him with a look that Jim had trouble categorizing.

"We can only do so much Jim. We cannot take her with us on the Enterprise." Spock insisted seriously. Jim grit his teeth knowing that Spock had a point.

"That may be true, but we can take her back to the Forge and that will give her the best chance at survival once we leave, especially if she has Bones with her." Jim refuted. Spock sighed looking tired and defeated.

"Very well, but the choice is hers. She must weigh the risks and benefits of choosing to leave with us, or staying within the tribe." Spock insisted. He addressed the girl in Vulcan.

"I will honor the offer made by my bonded. You must understand, however, that it is not without risks. They include, but are not limited to: attack, injury, dehydration, famine, and death. We can take you as far as the Forge. Once our rescue arrives, you will be on your own. It would be far safer for you to stay within your tribe, but the choice is yours to make." Spock explained

T'Palla tilted her head in consideration for a moment before replying. "I will go with you and Ja-im. To stay with the tribe is a much greater risk, for even after bartering for freedom, I am not yet of age, and have no intended mate. A single female is considered to be a hindrance rather than an asset. The tribe will not allow me to stay for long. I will be abandoned and be vulnerable to recapture or worse." Spock sighed again with a nod.

"Very well. We will leave at sunset." Spock answered with a glance in Jim's direction.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

T'Palla

T'Palla stopped for a moment to catch her breath. They were nearly there the Forge was within sight. T'Palla glanced around warily. It seemed deserted. The only sounds were their heavy breathing and the sehlat's heavy snort. The Vulcan known as Spock had not lied. The journey had been full of peril. Though they had managed to avoid detection from other Vulcan's by traveling at night, which was also a good way to avoid the oppressive heat. But it had its drawbacks; they had not been so lucky regarding predators. They had been attacked twice; Once by a Le-matya and once by another sehlat. They had narrowly escaped with their lives on both occasions.

Barring the attacks, the search for food had also been difficult. Plomeek roots had been scarce as had Soltar trees. They had all lost weight and were weaker as a consequence. They had been forced to slow their progress and it had taken much longer than they had originally anticipated for them to reach their current destination. The Winter Solstice was nearly upon them. It now seemed as though the worst of their problems were now behind them, however, as they entered the forge. The springs were hidden deep in the caves and were a precious source of water.

"Thank God!" Ja-im exclaimed. "I didn't think that we were going to make it."

"Illogical," Spock replied. "Although, there was a significant delay."

The sehlat, Bones, seemed to navigate the caves effortlessly finding the springs and jumping into the cold water with relish. Much to her horror, Ja-im followed suite with a shout and whoop. They both caused an enormous splash.

"I'm right behind you Bones!" T'Palla must not have hidden her shock because Spock explained as he knelt down to take a drink.

"There is nothing to fear. Jim is a strong swimmer and the activity will help give him a reprieve from the oppressive heat." His words caused her to breathe a sigh of relief. Spock paused to take another drink before he continued. "The Winter Solstice is nearly upon us. Once the sandstorms clear, our rescue will be forthcoming. You need to think about your future. Bones is loyal and can help you survive on your own." T'Palla doesn't answer. She knew that this was coming. She had been warned, but that didn't mean that she wasn't afraid.

One week later

Jim

Jim met Spock's eyes with a glance at T'Palla who was sleeping next to Bones. "Think she'll be alright without us?" He asked as guilt overtook him. Jim knew that this was coming but it didn't make it any easier. The storms had cleared. It wouldn't be long before they were rescued.

"We've done all we can for her." Spock answered seriously. "She has basic survival skills and do not forget that she will have Bones with her that in of itself should give you some comfort." Jim nodded somewhat reluctantly. "Thy'la, you mustn't blame yourself."

"I just wish we could do more." Jim confessed with a tired sigh. Spock didn't answer and Jim knew he was against taking her with them from the start, but had done it because Jim had asked him to. Jim now wondered if Spock had been right about her staying with her tribe. It didn't really matter now. It was over and done with. Just as Jim started to doze off, the hum of an engine grabbed his attention.

"The Enterprise," Spock murmured getting up to tell T'Palla who had also awoken with the noise. Jim's eyes widened in surprise when Spock placed his fingers over her psi points and melded imparting knowledge, which would be helpful in the future.

"Nemaiyo." Thank you. She whispered to Spock, who nodded solemnly and giving Bones a scratch behind the ear much to his delight. She stood and approached Jim with Bones following close behind her. Her dark eyes met his and she raised her hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. To his surpise, she addressed him in English; it was a bit broken, but understandable. "I thank thee, James Kirk. I shall never forget you." She then finished with the traditional Vulcan. "Dif-tor heh smusma." Live long and prosper. Jim cleared his throat and nodded before he replied.

"Sochya eh dif." Peace and long life. She smiled as Jim gave Bones a final stroke and murmured goodbye before turning to Spock.

"They are waiting Jim." Spock said gently looking in the ship's direction. They moved out of the cave and into the open. The ship hovered above them looking just the way that Jim remembered it. The bright light of the tractor beam surrounded them and Jim welcomed the familiar feel of the transporter pulling at his molecules. Relaxing and taking Spock's hand Jim closed his eyes.

When he opened them again they were back on the Enterprise surrounded by their crew. Spock turned to him and said. "Jim, you almost make me believe in luck." Jim could not hold back a grin as he replied.

"Why, Spock, you almost make me believe in miracles." Their fingers met in a gentle caress, the approximation of a Vulcan kiss.


End file.
